They Say You Can't Go Home Again
by TwistedlySweetFiction
Summary: They say you can't go home again. But Destery Teller is and catches the eye of a certain Unholy One, Happy! Happy/OC. Rated M to be safe. Set in Season 2, so spoilers up to there for now. A NON-RAPE filled SOA Fic. Because I'm sick of the ones that are non stop rape. AU
1. Homecoming

Okay, so this is my second SOA fanfic and the first one to have more than one chapter in it. It's going to be a Happy/OC fanfic, with probably a few one night stands between her and some of the other members. Reviews are welcomed and encouraged, even if you are just going to bitch about horrible I am. It's going to start out with only a T rating for language, but I'm rating it M in case I want to add in some sex later on in the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy, or any of it's characters. They belong to Kurt Sutter. I do however, own my own OC's and they are mine, and mine alone.

Beta: I would like a beta for this story, as I know I tend to make a lot of mistakes, so if anyone would like to try betaing for me, I would like that. PM me or review that you are interested!

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

Someone once said "You can't go home again". Obviously they hadn't run away at the age of sixteen and they weren't the daughter of John and Gemma Teller. That's just what Destery Teller was going to do, after five long years of being away from her family. At the age of sixteen, Destery had fallen for a nineteen year old Mayan prospect and when they were almost caught together, they decided to run far away from the two warring clubs that would never let them be together. A mistake she would live to regret, but Carlos, would not. After fleeing to New York City, the two realized that the money they had saved up was not going to last long, but as they couldn't afford to let people know where they were, they had to try and make a living working under the table. Carlos got into selling drugs for someone, and Destery got a job stripping at a hole in the wall strip joint that never cared that she looked sixteen. Hell, they liked it. And then they started to get into cocaine, always chasing a high that would never fully satisfy them. In the end, they were no longer love struck teenagers, they were fellow addicts who shared a run down apartment and barely managed to buy food for themselves. Then came the event that would end up helping her get out of the gutter, but end up killing the one that dragged her into it. Cops busted into the apartment one night when Destery was eighteen and arrested them both on possession and Carlos with intent to sell. Sentenced to five years in prison, Destery got clean and got her GED before she got out, while Carlos was sentenced to twenty-five years and was killed by a fellow immate after six months. Now, at almost twenty-five years of age, Destery was getting into an old VW Bug and heading home to her family, a place where she hoped she could be forgiven and given a second chance at connecting with her family.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

After a week of driving back to California, sleeping in the cramped backseat of the bug, which she had named "Speedy" to be ironic since the damned thing never went over fifty miles an hour, Destery was parked down the street from Teller-Marrow and trying to convince herself to drive the half a block and pull into the compound. It took a good half hour and the promise of alcohol if it didn't go well to get her to pull Speedy in and park next to a black van, then another five minutes before she could get out and look around. Self-conscious about the many pairs of eyes on her, Destery swept up her past shoulder length blonde hair into a artfully messy ponytail and set off walking across the lot, towards several kutte wearing members of the Sons of Anarchy. She recognized her Uncle Tig immediately, though by the way he eyed her, it was clear he didn't recognize her. Noticing a younger member with a mohalk staring at her, Destery cleared her throat and asked if Gemma or Jax was around.

"Jax is in the clubhouse and Gemma's in the office," the youth started before the back of his head was smacked by Tig, causing him to cry out a, "hey!"

"Don't just tell some random broad shit like that, she could be a cop!" Tig shook his head before giving her a creepy smile, "no offense, sugar."

Wrinkling her nose and feeling creeped out by the man she considered her uncle, Destery flicked her ponytail over her shoulder, "Look, Tig, I just need to talk to one of them, okay? I'm going to Gemma first, and hope to God that she won't kill me." Without another word, and ignoring Tig's questions about how she knew his name, Destery set off towards the office and paused in the doorway, just staring at her mother before hesitantly knocking on the doorframe. Gemma looked up and frowned for the span of two seconds before recognition lit up her eyes and she jumped up from the rolling chair and threw her arms around her daughter.

"Oh, Baby, you're back!" Gemma's hug was smothering and everything that Destery remembered and had missed the past few years, until suddenly Gemma pulled back and started to shake her like a ragdoll. "Where have you been?! We looked for you everywhere and were worried as shit! Do you know what you did to this family and just think you can waltz in here now with no explaination?"

"Well, Gemma, you haven't really given me time to explain anything, have you? Just started yelling like always. Good to know that hasn't changed" Destery's response was immediate and confident, something it never would have been when she was sixteen and terrified of raising her voice around her mother.

Gemma blinked and was silent for a few seconds before a smile and a small look of respect graced her features.

"Well then, baby, speak."

"Yes, I left home when I was sixteen and didn't tell anyone and worried the fuck out of all of you, but I was miserable here and I thought I loved someone and I knew if you ever found out, you would forbid me from seeing him. So I left, I lost my shit, got in trouble, and now I'm back home, because Goddamn, I missed my fucking family and right now I really fucking need them and I swear to God if you turn me out now, I will never come back and you will never hear anything about me, or any family I will ever have in the future." It was a speech that Destery had been practicing for weeks, minus the swear words, and now that it was out, she felt a hell of a lot better. And she could see that Gemma had that accepting look in her eyes that she gave women when they managed to impress her.

"Alright, Destery, calm your shit down. You know how we feel about family. It's the most important thing in the world and we'll always want you around and keep you safe."

It felt like a weight had been lifted off of Destery's shoulders and as she leaned forward to hug Gemma again, she heard a familiar voice call out, "Hey Ma, Juice and Tig said a hot chick was looking for me?"

The two women pulled apart and the second that Jax caught sight of his baby sister, he grinned and swept her up into a hug that had her gasping for breath, though she would never have asked him to loosen up, she was too happy to be around her brother again.

"Jackie! I'm so sorry I left, but I'm so happy to see you! I missed you so much."

Jax put her down and gave her a stern look, which looked very weird on her brother's face, and sighed, "Dezzy, I swear to God, if you ever pull shit like that again, I'm going to handcuff you to a bed."

"Sounds like you've been around Tig too much, brother." Stepping back, Destery took a good look at Jax, then grinned and playfully punched him in the arm when she saw his VP patch. "Holy fuck, you're the VP? Who did you have to fuck to get that patch? Was Clay satisifed when you crawled out of his bed?"

Looking disgusted, but amused, Jax ruffled his sister's hair and pulled her into another hug until Gemma pushed them both out of the office and shook her head, "Alright you two, go play. I have a party to arrange and Destery needs to go say her apologies to everyone. And stop being disgusting about Clay. What he and Jax had was special. Don't make it something cheap and meaningless."

The two siblings started to laugh and headed back towards the clubhouse, with Jax shouting for everyone in the area to come over and say hi to his long lost baby sister who had finally come home to them.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

Thank you for getting to the end of this chapter with me, I appreciate it and hope that you will take the time to send me a review saying if you liked it or not and if I should continue. There is no Happy yet, but bare with me, I'm just getting started. Happy is not an easy guy to romance and it won't be an immediate "love at first sight" fic.


	2. Party times and Poker

Okay! Here is the next chapter! See the first chapter for all the disclaimers and claimers! And remember, it only takes a minute to type up a review! Reviews make me and Happy...well, happy!

Oh and I will be putting up a picture of Destery on my profile, so keep an eye out for it!

As for spoilers, I think I should warn that I might accidentally put some in all the way to the beginning of season 4. I probably won't go to season 5 for awhile, as it's not finished yet and I want to see how it ends before I start writing about it.

SOASOASOASOASOA

It had taken some time to say sorry to everyone Destery had worried and get their forgiveness, but it was definately worth it in the long run, and by the time Gemma's party had been in full swing and everyone had a few drinks, it was like she had never left home. The only problems she had was when people asked where she had been in the past few years, but she was able to deflect a lot of the questions by distracting them with alcohol or asking about them instead. Meeting the new members were also fun, Destery hadn't been around when Juice was a prospect, and she immediately took a liking to the young hacker. He was funny and cute, and an all around easy guy to get along with, once he stopped staring at her chest long enough to start talking to her. Telling Tig who she was, was easily the funniest part of the night so far. He had stumbled over his words and gave Gemma a fearful look before he started to act like he had never thought anything creepy about her and started treating her like the 16 year old girl she was when she left. Telling Chibs was the hardest part of her night. The Scotsman had just stared at her for a full minute before hugging her tightly and telling her to never leave them again. He told her that he had missed her terribly and he wouldn't survive loosing her again, and that she was like a daughter to him. It had made Destery tear up and she hadn't been able to leave his side for more than a few minutes at a time after that. Everytime she pulled away, Chibs got an almost panicked look on his face and followed her where ever she went. She didn't mind though, because she had missed him just as much as he missed her, and if she was telling the truth, Destery had missed Chibs more than she had missed Gemma, Jax, and Tig combined.

Sometime during the night, someone suggested that they play poker and Destery immediately joined in, having learned how to play poker in prison and eager to play with people other than fellow immates. As people started to lose money to each other, and went broke, they would drop out of the game, until it was only Destery, Chibs, and a brother named Happy left in the game. Destery was able to easily call Chibs' bluffs because everytime he had a bad hand, he would toy with his sunglasses on his forehead. Happy, however was impossible to figure out. He just sat across the Reaper table from her, with no expression on his face, unmoving except when adding money to the pile. That frustrated Destery, but she also respected it. She knew how hard it was to never show any emotions, like Happy had been doing all night, and after Chibs' quit the game and called them both wankers, she conceeded defeat and took the money she had won and congratulated Happy on his win. Then she saw a small flash of emotion. Smugness caused the corners of Happy's mouth to turn up in a smirk as he gathered up his money and put it in his pocket. About thirty minutes later, Destery and Chibs were on bar stools, with beers in their hands when Happy came over and sat next to her, reaching over the bar for a shot glass and a bottle of Jack. After downing a shot, he turned to her and stared intensely before stating, "You played a good game."

Destery smiled and took the compliment, then said, "You played a better one."

"I know." Happy said in his normally blunt tone, something she didn't know was normal, but everyone else did.

Destery started to laugh at him and reached over to grab a clean shot glass, which after a gesture from her, was filled by Happy. She downed it as fast as everyone else had been doing, but immediately started to cough and rinsed her mouth out with the beer she had been previously drinking. Then, to everyone's amusement, she yelled out, "Oh my Jesus, that tasted like bottled ass cream! Who drinks that?"

Happy stared at her for a beat before the corners of his mouth twitched up again, "Do you know what bottled ass cream tastes like?"

After coming up blank for a few seconds, Destery finally got out a , "Maybe I do. Why, you want the details? Perv. What I do with ass cream is my business. And Tig, shut up." her finger immediately pointed over at the curly haired man, who's mouth had been opening to make a perverted comment.

After that, the party guests started to either go home or drift off in pairs to fuck each other until they passed out. Destery waved as Chibs set off towards the dorms with two redheads on his arms, then turned to look at Happy, who had brushed off every crow eater and sweetbutt that had made a move on him. Raising an eyebrow at him, the blonde woman started to twist her fingers in the ends of her hair and asked, "What?"

"I'm thinking about fucking you." came the blunt reply, which caused her to blink several times before nodding.

"Well, I haven't had sex in five years, so why don't you quit thinking about it and actually get to it, Happy."

Then came Happy's smirk again before he got up, took her by the arm, and dragged her down the hallway to his dorm, where he broke her five year celibacy streak.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

Yes, I'm cutting it off there. And I know it might seem like Destery is a little slutty for going to bed with Happy after knowing him for just a few hours, but there was alcohol and I mean, if you had gone 5 years without sex, you'd jump Happy's sexy bones. Don't deny it.


	3. A talk with Gemma

Wow, I come back after Halloween and a few days taking care of my younger brother and there are all these alerts to people following and favoriting my story! I just want to say thank you to everyone who did that I hope I won't dissapoint you!

See the first chapter for Disclaimers and Claimers.

SOASOASOASOASOASOA

Destery's first walk of shame was a hard experience for her. Never before had she snuck out of a man's room after sleeping with him and she felt as though everyone was staring at her as she made her way out of the clubhouse and to the dusty VW Bug she parked near a black van. A huge hangover only made it worse, and the sunlight on her eyes made her want to shoot herself. After digging around in a small bag that had clothes in it, she found some dark jeans and a tank top that were clean and used the Teller-Marrow bathroom to change into them, not wanting to go back into the clubhouse with all the sleeping, half naked women who were still twisted around whichever Son they had slept with the night before. And she almost cried when she found a bottle of asprin on the counter, and quickly downed a few of them, washing them down with water from the tap. Freshly changed and still feeling like a slut, Destery went out and sat down at one of the tables that weren't overflowing with empty alcohol bottles and waited for people to start to stir while she waited for the pain in her hair to dull.

Even though they were family, she still felt like an outsider, and though she didn't just want to sit outside and wait for her mother or brother to roll around, she still wasn't comfortable making herself at home. So she waited, and fell deep into thought about what she was going to do next in her life. Destery was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Gemma pull into the compound until the older woman sat down across from her and bumped her expensive boots against Destery's worn Vans. Startled, Destery jumped and let out a surprised sound, then frowned at the false smile on her mother's face.

"What?"

"Nothing baby, I'm just glad you had a good time at your party last night," Gemma said in a familar tone, and Destery almost groaned at the thought of the questions that her mother was about to ask.

"Yeah, it was a great party," Desery said slowly, bracing herself and sticking her fingers through the holes in the top of the picnic table. Gemma just nodded and went silent for a minute, letting an awkward silence form before she finally broke it.

"Where the fuck were you, Destery Teller? And what the hell was going through your head? A goddamn Mayan? Did you want the club to never talk to you again?"

"I was in New York. You know I always wanted to live there when I was younger. It seemed like a great place to hide out for awhile," Destery shrugged and averted her eyes for a few seconds, reverting back to the sixteen year old who was afraid to cross her mother until she suddenly straightened up and sent Gemma a glare, anger instantly making her strong again. "And who the fuck are you to lecture me on running away with someone my family wouldn't approve of at sixteen? You fucking did the same thing! At least the man I ran away with wasn't almost twenty years older than me!"

Gemma looked angry for a few seconds before sighing and shaking her head, one hand moving up to run through her highlighted hair. "So you were following in my footsteps, huh? I hope you didn't get pregnant at sixteen like I did, too."

Destery was surprised, she had expected Gemma to start to yell at her until one of them stormed off.

"No, I've never been pregnant. I could never afford to think about starting a family of my own, not that I wanted to when I wasn't even old enough to rent an apartment by myself."

"What about the boy you ran off with? Where is he?" Gemma asked, not that she particularly cared where he was, but because she didn't want to anger her daughter more by lecturing and possibly make Destery run off again.

"He died. About four years ago," Destery said with no emotion in her voice. She had long ago stopped loving Carlos and had already mourned the loss of him and moved on. She had cared about him, but how do you really miss the person who got you hooked on drugs, made you work as a stripper just to buy food, and got you arrested and sent to prison?

Gemma blinked at the tone, and slightly more curious, pressed on. "How did he die?"

"He got stabbed in prison. In the showers, okay? He's not coming to steal me away again." Talking about Carlos irked the blonde and she crossed her arms tightly over her chest and glared off to the side.

"So why didn't you come home then? We would have accepted you. If you had called, we would have come to get you, baby," Gemma said and reached one hand across the table, trying to reach for her daughter's hand, but was a few inches too short to touch her.

"I was in prison, too. I only got out a few months ago. Got a job at a fast food place and saved enough to get a car and get my ass here." It was clear that Destery was uncomfortable admitting to her mother that she had been in prison, but luckily before her mother had a chance to respond, Jax drove into the compoud, with a black car following him. Destery smiled and jumped up, running over to her brother and hugging him once her had gotten off of his bike.

"Hey Dezzy," Jax said while putting an arm around her shoulders, gesturing to the black car with his free hand, "I got someone I want you to meet."

Curious, Destery walked over with Jax, blinking several times and pulling away from him when she saw Tara Knowles, a woman she never liked, getting a baby out of a carseat from the back of her car.

"Jackson Teller, you did **not** have a baby with that woman!" Destery said loudly as she pushed Jax's shoulder and gave her a disgusted look.

"Abel's not Tara's. I married Wendy, and she's his mother. But she turned into a crack whore junkie, so I cut her out of his life. Junkies aren't allowed near my kid." Jax said and went over to take the baby from Tara, who was giving Destery a dirty look. Neither really noticed the way Destery bit her bottom lip and shoved her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. Ignoring the way Tara was looking at her, Destery made her way over and looked down at her nephew, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Aww, he looks like you, Jackie. I'll have to watch out for him when he gets older so that sluts don't cling to him, like they seem to do with you." Destery shot Tara a smirk, and had to hide a snicker at the offended noise that the doctor made. Just as Tara opened her mouth to make a nasty comment at Destery, Jax cut her off.

"Alright, knock it off you two. I was sick of you two getting into fights back then and I'm already sick of your shit now." He gave them both a look that said to shut up or else, then started to bounce Abel, who had started to fuss. Making a disgusted noise in Tara's direction, Destery smiled one last time at the baby before turning and heading back towards the clubhouse, not wanting to be in the presence of the woman who had always made rude comments about her since the day they had met. She got to the door just as Happy was coming out and bumped into him rather hard, but bounced right off and started to fall until he quickly reached out and grabbed her by the arm, steading her on her feet. Suddenly embarrassed about bumping into the man she had slept with the night before, Destery mumbled an apology and looked down at her feet while scooting to the side.

"Watch where you're going," Happy said with a frown before moving past her and heading for his bike. The unmistakable sound of the motorcycle rumbled past as he sped out of the compound and Destery made an angry noise.

"Well fine! I don't have to aknowledge the fact we had sex either! I can pretend like it never happened too!" She said rather loudy at the exit to the compound, knowing he couldn't hear her. Unfortunately, Gemma did and walked over, grabbing Destery by the arm and pulling her around to look her in the eye.

"Destery, be careful around Happy. He can be dangerous," Gemma told her daughter with a frown.

"He can also be an ass!" Destery said angrily before almost pouting and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Who's an arse?" asked a Scottish accent from behind her, which caused Destery to smile widely and spin around to throw her arms around Chibs. He smiled down at her and hugged her back, then ruffled her hair.

"Happy. He's just rude. I totally rocked his world last night and he doesn't even care!"

"Oh, don't be tellin' me that, lass! I dunnae want ta know about you sleepin' with one of my brothers!" Chibs looked creeped out at the thought and shuddered a little, then paused and gave her a curious look. "What made you choose him out of all of the guys tha' wanted you?"

Blushing slightly and turning her head away, Destery mumbled something along the lines of, "He has a sexy voice and didn't use crappy pick up lines on me like Juice did."

"Don't be tellin' Juicy boy tha'. Tha's all he's got goin' for him."

SOASOASOASOASOA

Yeah, not really exciting and not much of Happy, but this is what got typed out and you shall just have to live with him! Next chapter I shall torture Juice a little bit and hopefully add in a bit more Happy!


	4. Shoppers, Mechanics, and Repomen

Here is the next chapter! I wasn't actually going to upload this today, but I got a beta reader and she helped me fix some mistakes I had made. We must all bow down to the mighty missyklauslvr for her help in making this a better chapter!

See the first chapter for the Disclaimers and Claimers. And please enjoy my little bit of Juice torture and some bonding time with Happy!

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

It was a few hours before everyone was up and functioning and the sweetbutts and crow eaters had cleared out. Destery had taken over the clubhouse's washing machine and dryer to wash the duffle bag of clothes she had, waving off Half-Sack's offer to do them for her. While she folded a few clothes and set them in her bag, she sighed at the lack of clothing she actually possessed. She mentally tallied up the amount of money she had saved up in her bank account and resolved to only take a little of it out to buy more clothes. She didn't want to wear the same thing every where she went. However, getting Gemma and Jax to let her go out and buy some alone was not an option. So they ended up with a compromise: Juice would accompany her where ever she needed to go that day.

Juice obviously had not been told he was going with her to go shopping. Whatever idea he had in his tattooed head, spending hours at the mall had not been it. There was much grumbling when they started to walk through stores, and even more when she made him sit while she tried on different clothing. Just to torment him more, she kept asking his opinions.

"I don't know, Juice. Do you think these pants look better on me, or the other ones?" She asked with a frown, spinning in front of him a few times.

Juice ran a hand over his head and groaned quietly as he looked at her, a tortured expression clearly showing on his face. "I don't know, Destery! They're both black pants and look the exact same!"

"Nu-uh! These have a straight leg and the other ones are flared! I have to try them on again, I think," she said and started back towards the dressing room, stopping only when she felt his arms around her waist, holding her in place. Destery glanced over her shoulder to see Juice's pleading face.

"Please, no. I like the ones you have on. Buy these ones. Please don't go try the other ones on again!"

He looked so pathetic that she started to laugh and nodded, reaching back to pat the side of his face before going to change back into the jeans that she had worn to the mall. She almost cried with laughter at the look on his face when she bought both of the pants, having always planned on getting both pairs. Juice looked completely defeated and dutifully followed her to the next store and put up with her lingering over more clothes, distracting himself by texting someone on his phone. He only got really interested in shopping when she stopped and went into a Victoria's Secret store and started to browse over the selection.

"Are you going to try those on? Because I'll be happy to tell you what looks best on you," Juice said with a kid at Christmas smile on his face, which made Destery snicker and shake her head at him.

"Oh no, you didn't even look at the dress I had on in the last store. Therefore, you don't get to help in this one. Better luck next time, Juicy."

The pout on his face was the best thing Destery had seen in over five years.

Three clothing stores and a shoe store later, Destery had spent way more than she had wanted to, and decided it was a good time to head back to the compound, before she completely drained her small bank acount. Juice had never been happier in his life to see Teller-Morrow and hugged every brother in sight while Destery called him a baby and headed into the clubhouse to look for Gemma. She found her mother holding Abel and telling the Prospect to clean a bathroom. Destery waited until he scurried off to approach Gemma, looking almost nervous. Gemma noticed this right away and raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

"I was wondering... if you knew anyplace around Charming that was hiring? I need a job and I have to find an apartment to rent or something." Destery said, avoiding looking at her mother by reaching out and touching Abel's hand, which grabbed at her.

"Oh baby, you can stay at home, in your old room! It would be great to have you back with us. As for a job, if you can get one of the guys to agree to mentor you, you can work at the shop. Help with the repo work, too."

Though neither of the offers appealed to Destery in the slightest, she had no choice but to agree and instantly regretted it when she saw Gemma's smug look showing through her fake adoring mother expression. The blonde had just been about to go in search of Jax or Chibs to ask them to teach her about cars, when a heavy hand landed on her shoulder and she looked up to see Happy standing directly behind her.

"Jesus! You're like a fucking ninja or some shit! Make noise when you breathe or something!"

Happy just blinked at her before nodding and stating, "I'll help you with the cars. I have time."

Of course. The person she had sworn to herself that she would ignore was the person to offer to help her. And she couldn't seem ungrateful and say no, because Gemma would use that awful disappointed tone that all mothers seem to have, on her. So she agreed and thanked Happy, all the while kicking herself mentally.

And so an hour later, it was Happy that was explaining about Transmissions and letting her get covered in grease while he told her in the rough voice what to do to fix it.

"The trans is overheating every time the customer tries to drive it for more than ten minutes. So we're going to replace the drain and clean out the filter to see if that helps." Happy explained and started pointing at what part of the engine she had to open to get into the transmission to get to the filter. It took Destery several tries, a lot of cursing when she slammed her finger with her tool, but Happy was patient and rewarded her with a small look of approval when she had finally succeeded with the filter change, which almost made it all worth it.

Wait, worth it? Whoa, no. A very small look of approval from Happy was not worth being covered in grease and sweat with a bruised up finger. It wasn't. Or so Destery kept telling herself. And she kept telling herself that while she cleaned out the drain according to his directions and bitched at herself mentally when she caught herself looking to him for approval when she finished.

The next few days passed in much the same way. She would spend hours in the garage, learning from Happy and pretending that his gravelly voice did nothing to her libido. Afterwards, they would take a break and drink a beer for lunch; not really saying anything before going back to the cars. Every night, she would go back to Gemma and Clay's house, and pretended like the walls weren't paper thin and she couldn't hear the sounds they made when she went to bed.

Suddenly, there was a change in her routine. Happy intercepted her before she walked into the garage and handed her the keys to the tow truck. At her questioning look, he simply smirked and said, "Repo time."

Torn between excitement and wariness, because the other guys had told her how the Repos could get violent, Destery climbed behind the wheel of the truck and followed Happy's directions to a rundown looking neighborhood, and stopped in front of the house he pointed at.

"Quickly," was all he said before jumping out and going to the back of the tow truck, with Destery following. Despite the two of them working as fast as they could to get the repo'd pick up hooked up to the towing line, someone inside the house noticed and fired a shotgun in their direction. Not even giving Destery time to let her get out a girly shriek, Happy shoved her behind the truck and ran towards the man with the gun, quickly punching him in the face a few times. Realizing that they didn't have much time before Happy either killed the guy or someone called the cops, she finished hooking up the pickup and darted back behind the wheel, honking a few times to get Happy's attention. He glanced up and for a few split seconds, she was scared of the almost gleeful look on his face, then shook her head and leaned over to throw his door open as he ran to the truck and climbed in next to her. After gunning the vehicle out of the neighborhood, and onto safer looking streets, Destery slowed to the speed limit and glanced over at Happy, who was calmly cleaning the blood off of his knuckles with the hem of his shirt.

"Uhm.. Do..," she started, then stopped and changed her question, not really wanting to find out if Happy actually enjoyed hurting people. "Do they always have guns?"

He gave her a look like he knew what she had really wanted to ask, but said nothing about it and leaned back in his seat, adjusting his cut. "Not always. Sometimes they just try to punch you."

"Oh.." Not sure she wanted to ever do repo work again, Destery nodded and went back to driving, not talking the rest of the way back to Teller-Morrow. As she headed across the lot to tell Gemma that they had gotten the truck, Happy stopped her and gave her a looking over.

"Can you fight?"

"I don't think so. When I was younger, Jax and Opie would always kick the shit out of anyone who tried to mess with me before I had to do anything. And when I was in jail, I didn't get into any fights." Destery started to babble a little bit and face-palmed when she realized that she had let it slip she had been in jail.

"Everyone should know how to throw a punch. In case you ever have to protect yourself if the club isn't around. I'll teach you how to do that, too." Happy told her before walking away, having not even blinked at the mention of her being in jail. Apparently it wasn't as big of a deal as she had thought it was going to be.

She didn't realize that she was standing in the middle of the lot, smiling faintly, until Chibs came over and waved a hand in front of her face.

"Wha's gotten inta you, love?"

"Happy's going to teach me to fight," she replied in an excited tone, having always wanted to learn, but always turned down by her brother when she asked.

"Ah, fuck. I'm going ta supervise tha' so he doesn't teach you anything too bad."

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOAASOASOA 

Okay, before anyone yells at me about that little bit of mechanical stuff, I was trying to type out something my stepfather had explained to me last year when my transmission went and he fixed it for me. I do not claim to know anything about cars and will be the first to admit that I know absolutely nothing about fixing cars. Also, the Chibs' accent is difficult for me to type up, so if I'm doing it wrong, please let me know and I'll work on it. I'm more used to typing up Irish accents and the two are actually different, with different letters being dropped, so I have to get my mind to think in Scottish when Chibs makes an appearance.


	5. Professor Happy

Okay! Here is the next chapter and I hope that you enjoy it! I hope to get the next chapter out within 3 days, but I'm not sure if that will happen, as I have a paper due on the Fall of Rome, and one about Lincoln. Reviews give me inspiration and encouragement though and it only takes a minute to type one up at the bottom of the fic!

See first chapter for Disclaimers and Claimers.

Thanks to my Beta, missyklauslvr, for going through and fixing my spelling errors and any grammar problems I had.

Warnings: Small spoiler for Season 2 in the bottom Author's Note.

SOASOASOASOASOA

"Block the hit with your left arm, then punch him in the face with your right fist."

Destery was standing in the boxing ring with her hands taped up and held in the defensive position that Happy had taught her, waiting for Half-Sack to throw the light hit in her direction so she could follow Happy's instructions. So focused on trying to learn, the blonde woman had not noticed that several of the Sons had gathered near the ring and were watching her, just waiting to see her mess up. It didn't help that Happy was standing right behind her and speaking low in that voice of his, making everything just a little more difficult to do.

Just as she saw the fake punch headed her way and blocked it, Tig screamed out something along the lines of, "Get him, Des!" and startled her, which caused the light punch she was throwing the Prospect's way to become a real one and sent him crashing to the ground in surprise. Ignoring the rounds of laughter that came from the Patched members and the taunts they were already calling out to the Prospect, Destery hurried forward and hovered over Half-Sack, a panicked look on her face when she saw blood coming out of his nose.

"Oh God, Half-Sack, I'm so sorry, I swear I didn't mean to hit you that hard. I'll never do it again, I promise!" Destery helped the injured man up and grabbed a towel off the ropes, pressing it to his nose to try and stop the bleeding. And then she heard it. Laughter coming from Happy's direction. Surprised, she turned to stare at him, eyes widening a little. It wasn't loud laughter, but still, it was laughter coming from a hit man.

"What's so funny? I hurt him!"

"That's the point of learning to fight, to be able to hurt an attacker enough that you can get away," Happy explained with a smirk pulling at his lips, obviously still amused at Half-Sack's pain.

"This was fake, I wasn't supposed to actually hurt him," Destery turned back to the Prospect and gave more apologies, all which he brushed off with a wave of his hand.

"Happy's right, you were learning how to throw a punch, and now that we know you can, he can move onto to other things...with someone else as your attacker for a few hours." Half-Sack gestured at his nose with an apologetic look and slipped out of the ring, then headed over to be taunted and man handled by the guys that were watching.

Turning back to Happy, Destery sighed, "So what am I supposed to do now?"

Happy stared at her for all of five seconds before he suddenly moved forward and crashed into her, forcing them both to the ground. A flash of fear moved through Destery's body at the unexpected attack, and before she could even give the man above her a question look, Happy had her hands pinned above her head and his body pressing hers to the ground.

"Happy?"

"You're going to learn how to get out of this," He whispered in that rough voice, causing shivers to run down her spine. "My grip on your wrists is too tight for you to get free, so shift under me until you are in the position to bring your knee up between my legs. Do not actually do it."

Destery nodded and wiggled around until one of her legs was free and right where he had told her to put it, then looked up at him for further instruction. So used to seeing emotionless Happy, she was surprised to see him with his eyes closed and his lips pressed together in a thin line. After a few seconds, he shook his head and reopened his eyes, looking down at her with something akin to amusement.

"I didn't think that through clearly," he said, and when she gave him a questioning look, he smirked. "Having a pretty woman wiggling around under me."

Destery felt colour rising to her cheeks as she averted her gaze, catching sight of Chibs, Gemma, and Jax standing at the side of the ring, all with smirks clearly showing on their faces. She would have snapped at them to try and cover up her embarrassment, but instantly got to distracted when she felt Happy's breath hitting her cheek. Slowly turning her head to face him, the blonde blinked furiously when she realized their lips were less than half an inch from touching.

"Now, you are going to pretend to bring your leg up while twisting your wrists and trying to yank them down to your sides. Your attacker should be in enough pain that his grip on you will loosen and you will be able to roll away, then get up and run," Happy didn't pull back as he told her what to do, a slight smile pulling at one corner of his mouth.

Catching sight of amusement in Happy's eyes, a flash of irritation passed through Destery's body, making her tense up beneath the tattooed male. Not wanting to be the only one affected by their closeness, she slowly bent her leg and gently pressed her thigh against the sensitive organ between his legs, a smile of her own showing when his eyes closed again. Feeling his hands on her wrist loosen slightly, she quickly did as he told her and twisted them while yanking her hands down. To her surprise, the move actually worked and she rolled out from under him while he tried to catch his balance, then slid out of the ring and hid behind Chibs and Jax.

"You're a great teacher, Happy, but I think that's all I can learn how to do today. I don't want to overload the brain," Destery said and tapped the side of her head before turning and quickly making her way into the clubhouse, where she hid in the laundry room. "Good Lord, I'm either going to die, or end up jumping him in front of everyone, repeatedly."

To everyone's amusement and Happy's confusion, Destery carefully avoided the biker after their tumble in the ring, choosing instead to hang by Juice and Half-Sack, who had instantly forgiven her for the hit to the nose.

Currently, she was hanging over Juice's shoulder as he tried to explain how to hack into someone else's computer, not noticing that most of what he was saying was gibberish to her. She kept listening though, to be polite, until everyone looked up at the sound of motorcycles pulling into the compound. The same line of thoughts was running through everyone's heads.

Most of the members of SAMCRO were already here, so who was pulling up?

Jax, Chibs, and Clay exchanged looks and got up to go see who it was, all of them touching the handles of guns that they had on their persons. After a minute or so, Jax came back in and looked at his sister, one hand raising up to crook his finger in her direction. Understandably nervous, Destery followed her brother out to the lot, grabbing onto his arm in fear when she saw a dozen or so Mayans standing next to their parked bikes.

"Jackie, please," she whispered, momentarily forgetting about SAMCRO's views on family and thinking he was handing her over to the Mayans as a way of repaying them for her running away with one of their Prospects.

Jax gave her a confused look before the realization set in and he shook his head, pulling her to a stop and placing his hand on her shoulders.

"Destery, I will never let anything bad happen to you. They just wanted to ask about that Prospect so his family can be told. I'd start a war with them to keep you safe. No one in SAMCRO would ever let you get hurt over some stupid wannabe Mayan."

Destery visibly relaxed and nodded before pulling away and walking over to Alvarez, who looked her over before speaking.

"You're the one who went with Carlos Rayes when he ran off. His mom and brothers want to know what happened to him."

The blonde woman bit her lower lip and glanced over her shoulder at the Sons who had followed them out and were watching the exchange, then answered the Mayan President.

"He was arrested for selling Coke and was killed at Rikers, in New York."

Alvarez nodded and glanced over his shoulder at a male who was glaring at Destery, "That's Gabriel, Carlos was his baby brother. You know who killed him?"

"Not the name, just someone he got into a fight with, who had more friends to back him up," Destery frowned and gave Gabriel an apologetic look, "I am sorry that he died. He was a good guy who made a lot of mistakes."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because Gabriel got an angry look on his face and stormed over to her, getting into her face before anyone could stop him.

"And the first mistake he made was leaving with you, bitch."

Destery would take a lot of shit from people when it came to the mistakes she had made, but being blamed for someone's death by a stranger was not something she would let slide, and did what Happy had taught her earlier that day. She threw a punch and felt his nose break under her knuckles, then stepped backwards a few feet to avoid a return hit by the Mayan. One never came though, as the Mayans grabbed their brother and pulled them away from her, while at the same time, Happy and Jax grabbed Destery and pulled her closer to the SAMCRO members. Happy kept an arm around her shoulders while Jax went back to talk with the Mayan President, and shook hands with his before the Mayans all got on their bikes.

"That was a good hit," Happy said as he looked down at her with one of those approving looks, causing a smile to appear on Destery's face.

"My hand hurts now though," she replied and held up her hand, showing him the already bruising knuckles.

"Let's get ice on that then." Happy pulled her towards the clubhouse, never removing his arm from around her shoulders, even though several of the members were trying to pat them to congratulate her for punching out a Mayan.

SOASOASOASOASOA

I have not totally decided what is going to happen, if anything at all, between Destery and the Mayans. But I'm always open to peoples' ideas and suggestions, as well as what they do not want to read about. I will, however, promise here and now that there will be NO rape in this story. Past mentions of Gemma's might have to be mentioned though.


	6. Obvious Stalkers

Wow, okay, I would have had this out DAYS ago, but there was an accident in my kitchen and I had to go to the hopital for some burns that needed treating. But I am back and I have chapters! I hope you enjoy them.

Thanks, as always, to missyklauslvr who catches my misspelled words and run on sentences.

See first chapter for standard Claimers and Disclaimers. Oh and Jessica Carpenter is another one of my OC's, not anyone from the show.

Spoilers: As I was writing, I realized that I had started to set this fic during the second season, so you will be reading spoilers frm that one and probably season one. Although I will be adding in parts of that season, I'm not going to follow the story line and some people will die and some people won't. I'm warning you now, characters I like will not die, and characters I hate probably will.

SOASOASOASOASOA

After punching Gabriel, Destery had been very excited about continuing her education in fighting. Unfortunately, SAMCRO had to go on a run and that meant Happy was not there to teach her anything new. Bummed about having nothing to do, as the Garage was closed for the day as well, the female Teller waved goodbye to her mother and set off to wander around Charming. Destery really hadn't expected anything to change around the town while she was away because SAMCRO never wanted it to become bigger. Minus a few new family owned shops here and there, including a Cigar shop that oddly had a lot of well built men loitering around it, she wasn't surprised to see that everything was basically the same. Not liking the way a rather pale man with a tattoo on his throat eyed her, Destery crossed the street and went into Floyd's, pretending to price out the cost of a haircut.

The old barber recognized her immediately and stopped cutting a woman's hair to give her a hug, then started to ask all his questions about where she had been as he went back to giving the red head in his chair a short haircut. Destery took a nearby seat and vaguely explained that she was in New York, and had recently come back. This interested the woman in the chair, who asked if she had ever volunteered in a homeless shelter, or a soup kitchen. A little baffled at the odd questions, Destery responded in the negative and clearly had a confused look on her face.

"I'm sorry, my name is Jessica Carpenter, and I have been trying to organize a fundraiser to buy food for Thanksgiving, for people who can't buy it themselves. But I'm having a little trouble finding anyone willing to help me out," The red head said, digging into her purse for her wallet. She handed several bills to Floyd, before sending a smile at the blonde.

"Oh! You know, my mother is great at fundraisers. She's been doing it since I was a little kid, raising money for hospitals and toys at Christmas time. You should really talk to her, though I would be happy to volunteer some of my time when I'm not at work."

Jessica looked happy, relieved, and worried all at once. Destery raised an eyebrow, and then caught sight of Floyd mouthing the word "Samcro" at her. Giving an "Oh" of realization, Destery smiled and stood up.

"Tell you what," she said, "let's grab some coffee and talk about what you had in mind, then I'll get tips from my mother if you don't want the club to help out."

Jessica agreed and the two women left the barber shop, heading for a family owned cafe down the street, where the red head outlined her plan for the fundraiser. It seemed that she had the whole event planned down to the last detail, minus one major one. Jessica wanted to get people to donate frozen turkeys or other food in exchange for raffle tickets, which gave them a chance at a prize at the end of the fundraiser. Except, she didn't have a prize for anyone to win.

"Quite a problem," Destery commented after she drained the last of her latte, a drink she had been drinking increasing amounts of after she had discovered them a few months back. As Jessica nodded her agreement, Destery caught sight of a young man staring at her from across the cafe. Raising her eyebrow, the blonde leaned across the table and called her new friend's attention to him.

"Looks like you have an admirer," Jessica teased, only slightly managing to make the odd feeling Destery was getting go away. She had been stared at before and the vibes she was getting were not of the 'I think you're hot' variety.

"If you say so," Destery said slowly, before shaking her head and smiling over at Jessica. "Well, I will tell you what, let's exchange numbers and if either of us thinks of something as a prize, we'll give the other a call. Sound good?"

Jessica quickly agreed and they programmed their numbers into the other's phone before splitting up and heading their own ways down the street. It quickly became clear that Destery's suspicions about the man in the coffee shop were correct, as he started to follow her down the street. He wasn't very good at it and stared at her the entire time, stopping when she stopped to linger outside of a store, pretending to look in. Destery used the glass of the clothing store to eye her stalker, wincing when she saw the shoulder holster that wasn't well hidden under his jacket.

"Fucking hell," she muttered and pulled out her prepaid phone, dialing the line for the clubhouse. It rang twice before Gemma answered and Destery immediately started to speak, keeping her voice down enough to not be overheard. "Gemma? It's Destery and I'm outside the Boutique near Floyd's. Some guy is following me and he's armed."

_"Damn it, you should have taken someone with you, or asked me to come. Go into the store, wait there for 10 minutes, then leave and walk around the corner. I'll be waiting for you."_

Gemma clicked off the line before Destery could agree or not, causing the blonde to sigh before pushing her phone into her pocket and slipping into the store. Waving off the owner's offer of help, Destery started to browse through the clothing racks, keeping an eye on the front of the store. The guy that had been following her was leaning against the front glass with his hands in his pockets, looking like he was waiting for someone. Irritated that he was so obvious, yet she was still scared, Destery waited out her ten minutes before leaving and calmly walking down the street, waiting until she turned the corner and saw her mother's SUV to start running. Gemma sped out of there before the car door was even shut, and Destery laughed at the look on her stalker's face as they raced past him. The speed limit was never obeyed until they got to the street Teller-Morrow was on and Gemma pulled in, parking crookedly.

"Do you know why or who was following you?" Gemma asked as they got out of the SUV, taking her daughter's arm and pulling her towards the clubhouse.

"No, I was kind of hoping that you did. I haven't managed to piss off anyone other than Gabriel and his family, but I think they would use Mayans or someone Hispanic to follow me, not a completely obvious white kid."

"White kid, huh? Might be working for Zobelle. . . did he have tattoos?" Gemma looked vaguely troubled at the thought, and Destery shook her head and slipped behind the bar to grab them both beers. After popping off the tops, she slid one to her mother.

"No, only white guy I ran into with tattoos had one right here," Destery pointed at her throat, then jumped when Gemma accidentally knocked over her beer when she reached over to grab her daughter's arm tightly. "What the hell!"

"Stay away from that guy. His name is Weston and he's very dangerous, understand? Promise me you will." Gemma refused to let go until Destery promised, then sat back and chewed on her lip while the younger woman started to wipe up the spilt alcohol. Once the bar was relatively dry once again, Destery leaned over and frowned at Gemma.

"Alright, you need to spill some shit, and I don't mean more beer. Tell me what has you freaked out. And don't deny you are; I can see through your shit now."

Gemma started to deny that anything was wrong, but at the flat 'I don't believe that shit' look that Destery gave her, she finally caved and told her about the attack she had suffered. Anger flashed through Destery and she accidentally broke the bottle she had been holding, causing a cry to be pulled from her lips as glass cut into her palm, and stinging alcohol got into the cuts. Lots of unladylike words flew out of her mouth as she yanked the pieces of brown glass from her hand, dropping them on the bar and accepting the towel that Gemma handed her. Unfortunately, it was the one she had used to clean up the beer earlier and more swears came out at the feeling of alcohol soaked fibers pressing against the cuts.

"Shit, baby," Gemma muttered as she pulled away the bloody towel and looked at the cuts, then pulled out her phone and scrolled through the contacts to find a number. As Destery pressed the towel back to her hand, it became clear who Gemma had called.

"Just get your white-ass over here, Tara, we need medical help."

Destery waited until her mother hung up to give a very loud, "Oh _hell_ no!"

Turns out, Gemma doesn't like to listen to others and refused to call Tara back, just because Destery didn't like her.

Feeling stupid, Destery kept giving Tara dirty looks as the doctor stitched up her hand without any way to numb the pain other than hard liquor. Which made the blonde gag every time she tried to take a sip. Just as the last stitch was being pulled through Destery's hand, the rumble of motorcycles became clear and the three women looked up and towards the clubhouse door.

"Destery Teller, don't you say anything about what I told you. Understand?" Gemma got really close to her daughter and gave her an intense look that promised trouble if she disobeyed. It was one Destery remembered well from her childhood and the memory alone was enough to make her slump down and nod her head. Just as Gemma stepped back, the guys all came through the clubhouse door, laughing and messing with each other. A few frowned when they saw the three women with bloody towels next to them and Tara's medical tools nearby. Surprisingly it was Happy that asked first.

"What the fuck happened?"

"I was trying to pick up pieces of a broken beer bottle and one got me. Tara was just fixing me up like the good little doctor she is," Destery explained and gave Tara another dirty look, not caring if the woman had stopped the bleeding and fixed her hand. Jax sighed at her and went over to kiss the side of Tara's head and thank her because he knew Destery was never going to do it.

As Destery tried to walk by them to get to the bar to put away the gag-worthy liquor, Happy reached out and caught her by the arm, then pulled her hand up so he could see the stitches. He lightly ran the pad of his thumb over the neat line of medical thread, noting her wince before letting her go with a forced blank looking expression. Frowning and raising an eyebrow at him, Destery pulled away and headed back to what she had been doing. She placed the bottle on the shelf and was starting to clean up the broken and slightly bloody shards of the bottle she had cut herself on, when she heard her mother speak up.

"Someone was following Destery today. A white guy; maybe Zobelle's."

That caused a commotion and the guys all started to demand all sorts of answers from Destery, who tried to be patient and give them, but finally ended up getting annoyed and raised her voice to be heard over all of them. "I don't fucking know who he was! A white guy, maybe 20-something. A crappy stalker; he was too obvious. That's all I know."

Pushing out from behind the bar, she moved past the members and outside, irked at her mother's hypocrisy. Destery went and sat on one of the tables outside, her feet on the bench and a frown pulling at her mouth. She kept her gaze on the few cars parked across the lot as she heard the clubhouse door open, but was unable to keep staring that way as Happy sat down next to her, close enough that she could feel his body heat.

"No more going out alone. One of us will go with you," he said, giving her an intense look. She sighed and nodded, not planning on actually listening to those directions, but not wanting to try and argue with Happy.

But Happy was Happy and when he said to do something, you would end up doing it whether you liked it or not.

SOASOASOASOASOASOA

So there that is! I'll be posting the next chapter in 2-3 days, and I look forward to any reviews that I get. See y'all soon!


	7. Cheaters&Crashers

Okay! Here is the next chapter and some of you will probably hate me for it. But I felt that a little angst was needed.

Thanks as always to my beta, missyklauslvr, who makes this story as free of grammar mistakes as she can and makes it all that much better for you all to read!

See first chapter for standard Claimers and Disclaimers.

Also, I apologize for rambling on here, but I have to say that I am a little disapointed. I'm shocke that I have 54 followers and 21 people faved this story. But I only have 17 reviews. It really only takes a minute to review. I personally review every fanfic I read, as I think it's polite. I am greatful to my repeat reviewers though, Leon's Angel, Simone Santos, and Venetiangrl92. This one's for you!

SOASOASOASOA

Happy was true to his word, and Destery was never alone when she wasn't at work. Even when she was at her house, someone was always there with her. Luckily, though, it was usually Happy, Juice, or Half-Sack that offered to be her babysitter.

Currently, it was Half-Sack that was following her around the yard, helping her go through the old shed that was filled with junk that Gemma didn't want to see anymore. It was Half-Sack that found the two dirt bikes near the back, under an old tarp. The two of them wheeled out the bikes and then the idea came to Destery, who quickly pulled out her phone and called up Jessica. Once the red head answered her phone, Destery started to talk excitedly.

"Jessica! I think I found the perfect prizes for the Fundraiser raffle! When we were younger, my brother and I had dirt bikes. We both have vehicles now and don't need them, so they were sitting in the back of our shed. If they still work, I can clean and repaint them and we can offer them as a prize."

There was a shriek over the phone and Jessica started to thank her and started to go on about her plans, which Destery listened to with amusement. Half-Sack caught what she had said and without even waiting for her to ask him, he went and got rags and cleaning supplies and started to wipe the dirt and dust off of the bikes. Destery started to help him as Jessica went on and on over the phone and only interrupted her when she realized the red head was repeating her ideas without knowing it.

"Jessica, I'm going to start cleaning the bikes and seeing if they work, you should go tell your brother about the bikes, since he's the one helping you out with the fundraiser. I'll call you later on, okay?" Destery waited until Jessica responded before ending the call and putting her phone away, then grinned over at Half-Sack.

"Want to go for a ride, Prospect?"

He smiled back crookedly at her and nodded, then swung onto the bike he had cleaned. She did the same with her bike and started it up, then sped through the gate they had left open and onto the road. Half-Sack was right behind her and stayed there for a few minutes, before they wordlessly agreed to race each other down the streets, weaving around any cars that came by. They went in a very long, wide circle back to Gemma and Clay's, and parked the dirt bikes next to a few motorcycles that were already parked in the driveway. Smiling widely at the fun they had, Destery jumped on Half-sack's back, and laughed as he gave her a suffering look and started to carry her into the house. They stumbled through the door, their laughter stopping abruptly when they saw the glares that Gemma and Happy were sending their way. Juice gave them a nervous look and Destery slid off of Half-Sack's back, giving him a small pat on the shoulder before crossing her arms.

"What?" she asked.

"The club found the guy that followed you, he. . . was coaxed to give up who hired him. Zobelle, of course. And he also told us that someone else was following you. Gave the guys an address. They found pictures of them, me, and you at the house." Gemma pulled a stack of photos off of the table and handed them to Destery, who started to flip through them with a frown. About twenty pictures of her in all, working on a car at the garage, on the back of Happy's motorcycle, and hanging out around the clubhouse. One that made her pause and blink several times, was a picture near the back of her and Happy sitting on the porch in front of the house, quite close. That wasn't the surprising thing. Happy had been standing increasingly closer to her lately, usually ending up touching her in some way. It had made the guys in the club smirk. What was the surprising thing about the photo was the look on Happy's face, there was what looked like, a hint of a smile turning the corner of his lips up.

A cough broke her focus on the picture and she looked up to see Gemma's amused face, that clearly told her that she knew what picture caught Destery's attention. Shaking her head to try and clear it, the blonde placed her hands on her hips, keeping a firm hold on the pictures.

"What? Some crazy guy is taking picture of us. Find him and let Happy beat his face in. Problem solved." Destery shook her head again and moved to walk past them, looking faintly amused at the pleased expression on Happy's face. Before anyone followed her into the kitchen, she quickly pulled the picture she liked out of the stack and slipped it in a drawer filled with kitchen towels, then tossed the rest into the trashcan, not interested in keeping the other stalker shots. When they finally made their way into the room, none of them were surprised that Happy came and leaned against the counter next to her, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You guys are making a big deal out of nothing. I've always got a babysitter with me, so I'm not in danger. Those shots of me were taken from really far away anyhow, you can tell." Rolling her eyes, Destery shifted over to lean against Happy, ignoring Juice's smirk when the hit man uncrossed his arms and placed one around her shoulder.

Gemma looked smug as well and leaned against the opposite counter, just staring at them for awhile. "Well your brother and Clay are taking this seriously, so they're calling a lockdown. Everyone is staying at the clubhouse for the next few days."

Wrinkling her nose at the thought of staying there, but knowing better than to argue about it, Destery pulled away from Happy and headed upstairs to pack some clothes in a bag. She was about to head back downstairs when Gemma appeared in her doorway, still looking smug as hell.

"What, mother?"

"Getting pretty close with Happy, aren't you?" Gemma pulled the picture that Destery had hidden in the drawer in the kitchen, from behind her back and held it out to her daughter, who looked embarrassed and took it, moving to put it face down on her dresser.

"If I was, I don't see you complaining. Hell, you've been practically forcing us together these past few days by giving us the same shift in the garage and giving him babysitting duty more than anyone else."

"You're right, baby. I'm glad that Happy's found someone he likes, and that you're with a member of the club. Happy'll treat you right." Destery rolled her eyes at her mother and slung her duffle bag over one shoulder before brushing past Gemma and heading down the stairs, pausing briefly at the top to say something over her shoulder.

"I'm not sixteen anymore. Stay out of my relationships. Remember what happened the last time I thought people were going to get involved in one."

It took awhile, but Destery managed to talk Gemma and Happy into letting her and Half-Sack drive the dirt bikes over to Teller-Morrow, so she could work on them. Happy rode next to her the whole way, frowning whenever she tried to pull ahead of him and moving closer to her, making her slow down and swerve a little to avoid a collision. Irked as she was about it, she did realize it was his way of making sure she didn't speed and was safer, and she didn't complain at him when they were at the compound and the bikes were parked next to her Bug. As Jax came over to see the old bikes, Happy took her bag of clothes and headed for the clubhouse, presumably to put them in his room.

"Hey, Des, are those our old dirt bikes?"

Destery looked up and smiled at Jax, nodding her head and leaning against one of them. "Yeah, I found them in the shed and thought that I would clean them up before donating them to a charity that's trying to raise funds to buy turkeys for people who can't afford them."

"Cool, does Mom now about the fundraiser?" Jax asked, and when Destery shook her head in the negative, he smiled at her, "Well, you should tell her about it. She could really help out. If you need help with the bikes, let someone know, okay?"

"The woman running the fundraiser is a little nervous about Gemma and the club, but I was going to mention it. And actually, can you send Juice out to me? I saw him eyeing the bikes earlier and I bet he wants to help me tune them up."

After patting his sister on the head, Jax heading back towards the clubhouse, stopping Juice and pointing him Destery's way. Juice darted over and after little explanation from her, the two of them were sitting on the ground with tools spread around them, taking pieces of the bikes off so they could clean them better. Like Happy did with the cars and the fighting, Juice taught her about fixing bikes, and explained how these ones were different from the motorcycles the guys rode. Soon, several of the Sons came over and tried to help out by suggesting that they replace certain parts with motorcycle parts, and ended up taking over the entire project while Destery leaned against her Bug and watched with her arms crossed. Between Tig, Chibs, Juice, and Jax; the bikes were put back together and improved within an hour or so, and left next to her car.

Looking at the faded red and green paint on the bikes, Destery shook her head and headed into the garage, finding an old, stained Teller-Morrow shirt and automotive paint in a few colors. Putting on the shirt to protect her tank top, she ran an extension cord from the garage over to the bikes and plugged in an air brush and it's compressor, then set to work airbrushing black paint over the faded colors. It didn't take long before they looked brand new and shiny, and she decided to go get something to drink while the black paint dried on the bikes. Somewhere between starting to take the bikes apart and giving them the black coat, several Sweet Butts and Crow Eaters had arrived and were passing out drinks and hanging on the members of SAMCRO. Rolling her eyes at them, Destery headed for the kitchen area and filled a cup with water from the tap, drinking to try and get the paint taste out of her mouth.

Not wanting to have the paint taste in her mouth again when she went in to add details on the bikes, Destery headed down the hall to Happy's dorm room, hoping to get the bandana that was tied around her duffle bag's handles. What she saw instead was two people on Happy's bed, going at it. Skinny legs wrapped around the guy's waist, her claws sunk into his shoulders. His very tattooed shoulders. Immediately recognizing Happy's tattoos, Destery shut the door before she was noticed and headed back out to the main room of the clubhouse. Hot tears were forming in her eyes, though she managed to keep them in until she bumped into Chibs. His concerned face made them spill over and she pressed her face against his chest before anyone could notice. His soothing accent washed over her as he ran his fingers through her hair, the words lost as she tried to make the salt water stop coming from her eyes. After a minute, she was able to pull away and gave Chibs a small smile, then kissed his cheek and quickly moved past him to get outside. Once out, she saw several more Crow Eaters strut by and ran over to Speedy, quickly backing out of her parking spot and driving as fast as she could out of the compound before they could shut the gate and trap her in.

Chibs hadn't had to deal with a crying Destery since she was twelve years old and a boy at school had broken her heart. He hated seeing her hurt then and he hated seeing her hurt now. After she ran passed him, he started to turn to follow her to see what had happened. But his question was already answered when Happy came out of the hallway with a bouncy red head clinging to his arm; her clothes mussed up and her shoes in one hand. Normally people don't punch Happy, as Happy would kill them, but instinct took over and before anyone knew what was happening, Chibs swung his arm and Happy ended up on the ground. The music that had been playing was immediately turned off and everyone was dead silent as Happy slowly got to his feet, looking incredibly dangerous.

"That's what yeh get for sleeping with a crow eater when Destery is around to walk in on yeh. Have ye no sense, man?" Chibs glared at Happy, who blinked a few times before actually looking panicked and glancing around the room for the blonde girl.

"Don't even bother looking aroun', she ran out of here a minute ago," Chibs added before Juice burst in the clubhouse and waved his arms like a maniac.

"Destery just sped out of here and no one is with her!" he yelled out, causing Chibs and Jax to curse loudly before darting outside, towards their bikes. Happy and Juice followed too. Despite Chibs' glares at Happy, the four of them sped out of the compound to search for the small car that held Destery in it. It wasn't hard to find, as the car didn't go very fast, and Destery really had no destination in mind, but just as the four of them turned on the street she had been heading down, a black van plowed straight into the side of her car, shoving it across the road. The four Sons stopped their bikes and jumped off to go run to see if Destery was alright, but half way there, they saw several guys jump out of the van and yank Destery from the ruined bug, then dragged her into the van, which sped off. They only stood there stunned for a few seconds before hoping back on the bikes, and speeding after her, Juice going slightly slower so that he could call the others back at the clubhouse and let them know what just happened.

SOASOASOASOASOA

Yes, I am leaving you with that! And after getting this chapter back from my beta, I went in and changed up what Chibs said to try and get the accent right. So if I still have it wrong, it's entirely my fault. Any reviews, whether they be good or bad, are welcomed and I hope to get the next chapter out soon!


	8. Saviours

Okay, so I loved everyone's reviews to the last chapter, they made me laugh so much. I'm glad everyone liked it. One review I would like to point out asked that I not include rape in this story. I have said it before and I will resay it now. There is no rape in this story, besides mentions of Gemma's. And I tend to shy away from those anyhow. I actually hate when SOA fics are so rape filled and I usually tend to not read on after realizing someone was going to include it in their fic. I don't like and I refuse to write about it. I also made the choice not to drag out this chapter and resolve most of the conflict in it so we could move on with the story.

See first chapter for standard Claimers and Disclaimers.

SOASOASOASOASOA

Everyone has heard the term 'It happened so quickly', but Destery had never believed it was true. She was proven right the moment that the van rammed into her little car, sending it spinning out of control. The world didn't speed up, as people said it did; it did just the opposite. Almost as in slow motion, the Bug spun to a stop and she was pulled from the car by unfamiliar hands. Stunned from when her head smacked the steering wheel, she sluggishly went along with the hands, not realizing they were not friendly until she was pushed into a van. The world sped right back up then and a scream ripped from her throat as she shoved at the hands. Unfortunately, Happy never taught her how to fight off three men at once and she was quickly grabbed again, her head was being hit as she was forced to the floor. Everything went black after that.

Happy had never felt so panicked and worried in his entire life. He had never felt this level of fear either, not even when he was a small boy with a mean drunk of a dad. Knowing that Destery was in the back of the van with unknown men, was enough to make his blood run cold. Only the pure rage at the men that had taken her was keeping him steady and on course on his bike.

Five minutes into the chase, several other members of SAMCRO pulled up beside them, the rage on their face clear, but nowhere near the levels of Happy's and Jax's. Bolder now that they had backup, the Sons all sped up and started trying to box the van in, swerving when the large vehicle tried to sideswipe them. A gun poked out of the passenger side of the van and tried to shoot at them, prompting several of the Sons to pull out their own guns and shoot back, despite Happy, Jax, and Chibs yelling at them not to.

A bullet pierced through one of the tires, causing the van to swerve and run off to the dirt alongside the road they were on, and it screeched to a stop, as did SAMCRO. Every single member pointed their guns at the van as they got off their bikes, waiting for signs of movement. The back doors of the van were slowly pushed open, and they could all clearly see the very still form of Destery half laying on a hooded male's lap; a gun pressed to her temple.

"Let us go, we'll let her go," one of them said, though everyone knew that would never happen. Neither side was going to back down. SAMCRO wouldn't let them go after Destery had been taken, and the men weren't going to let her go because the second they did, they were dead men.

Waking up with a pounding headache is never a fun thing. Add in a gun pressed to your head, which was laying in someone's lap, and you have pure panic. Ignoring the pain in her head, Destery reacted on pure instinct and jerked away from the man and the gun, startling him into pressing the trigger. The bullet missed Destery, who rolled away from him, and seeing that she didn't have a gun to her head anymore, SAMCRO started to empty their clips into her kidnappers. One by one, the bodies fell with sickening thuds, and blood started to seep into the material of Destery's jeans as she slowly crawled out of the van. Dizzy, she tried to make her way over to the Sons, but stumbled and started to fall, the dirt rushing up at her face at a startling speed. She couldn't bring her hands up to try and cushion her fall, but fortunately, she didn't have to. Happy had moved to help her out of the van and reached out to grab her as she fell, catching her around the waist.

Letting Happy hold her up, Destery held back the urge to vomit all over, one hand raising to clutch at the spot on her head that had struck the steering wheel in the first crash. A surprised sound came from her as she was suddenly picked up and Happy began carrying her towards his bike, not caring that she grabbed him as tightly as she could in fear of falling. Trying to focus on not puking on Happy, as she wasn't sure what he would do if she did, Destery laid her head on her shoulder, batting half-heartedly and someone's hand who pried her eyes open.

"Aye, it looks like a concussion. Gotta get her back home, though it will be hard on bikes," a voice said and she was almost sure it was Chibs, since he was the only one with medical experience.

"I'll manage it. I won't let her be hurt again."

Happy's voice so close to her ear made Destery smile, and she didn't even care that she was jostled around and sat in front of him on his bike. A frown pulled at her face though, when something tightened around her sensitive stomach. Curious, her hand moved over what she would later find out was the scarf that Chibs always wore around his neck; he had tied her and Happy together. Then she was too tired to think anymore and leaned back against Happy, her head falling back against his shoulder as she fell asleep, oblivious to the fact that the bike beneath them started up and he started to try and get them home without her falling and killing them both.

When Destery's eyes finally slid open again, she found herself laying on the Reaper table in Church with Tara, Gemma, and Chibs standing nearby. Slowly lifting one of her hands, she felt the tender bump on her forehead, wincing when pain shot through her head. A quiet groan slipped from her lips as she sat up and a wave of dizzyness hit her, followed by nausea. Obviously Tara had known this was going to happen, because a split second before Destery needed it, the doctor pushed a bucket in her hands so she didn't vomit all over the table she was on. After she was done, she spat several times into the bucket to try and get some of the taste out. Destery made another groaning noise and looked up at Tara.

"Concussion?" She asked.

"Not a big one, but yes. I take it you've had one before?" The brunette pulled a flashlight from her pocket and started to shine it in Destery's eyes, making the blonde woman wince and turn her head away.

Cursing and batting Tara's hand away from her, Destery turned and tried to get off the table, but stumbled and had to be held upright for half a minute by Chibs. Once she had gained enough of her balance back to not be leaning against Chibs as much, Destery took a look around and frowned.

"Where is everyone?"

"Cleaning up the crash sites. Can't have the cops knowing they shot up a van full of guys, now can they?" Gemma's tone made it sound like the answer had been obvious, and it would have been, for anyone who didn't have a concussion.

Sending a pitiful glare in her mother's direction, Destery slowly made her way out of Church and down the hallway, ignoring Tara's calls after her. Chibs walked right beside her the whole way to Happy's room, one hand on her lower back in case she started to fall. An amused smile tugged at his lips as he watched the blonde rip the sheets and blankets off of Happy's bed, then helped her carry them out of the clubhouse, where she dumped them on the ground.

"Got a lighter, Chibs?"

"Always," he said with a smile and fished one out of his pockets, handing it over to her when she held her hand out.

Destery knelt down and flicked the flame a few times at the fabric, then made an irritated sound when it wouldn't light. After watching her try a few more times, Chibs took pity on her and walked over to grab a almost empty bottle of alcohol off of one of the benches, then dumped the remaining liquid over the mess off sheets and blankets. With an accelerant covering the material, the flame from the lighter easily caught and soon a blaze was warming up the chilly air, much to the satisfaction of Destery.

Focused on the burning cloth, the blonde didn't notice when someone went to tell Gemma about her pyro tendancies until her mother came out and put an arm around her shoulders. They both watched the pile of burning sheets until they were charred and unrecognizable, then went back inside, where Gemma made Destery sit on one of the couches. She tried several times to get up so she could move everything of hers out of Happy's room, but finally ended up staying put when Gemma handed her Abel to feed.

"Is there a reason you killed Happy's sheets?" Gemma looked amused as she settled next to her daughter and grandson, one finger brushing over Abel's cheek.

"I didn't want to risk anyone getting diseases from them. Happy screwed a fake red head on them."

"That's my girl."

SOASOASOASOA

Alright! There is the chapter! I love reviews and would enjoy hearing what everyone thought of this chapter. 'till next time, cheers!


	9. Junkie

I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews, and have to say I was amused by everyone's approval of the burning sheets.

Thanks as always, to my beta, missyklauslvr, who fixes my mistakes and had really good input on this chapter and ended up making me rewrite a chunk of it to better fit. I hadn't sent her the rewritten part, so there might be mistakes and those are all on me.

See first chapter for standard Claimers and Disclaimers.

SOASOASOASOASOA

When SAMCRO finally rumbled into the compound after cleaning up the van site, Destery had fallen asleep again on the couch; Abel tucked between her and the couch back to keep him from falling. Somehow they both managed to sleep through the sound of the bikes driving past and parking, but when the guys all poured into the building, both Aunt and Nephew woke with a start. And in Abel's case, crying. Disoriented and in pain from her concussion and the crash that caused it, Destery tried to calm him down. After having no effect on his cries whatsoever, Jax took pity on her and picked his son up, which instantly caused the infant to go from crying to making sounds at his dad.

Destery sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep from her eyes with his fingers, then looked at the guys, all of who had similar expressions on their faces. A mixture of worry, satisfaction, and fatigue. Happy was hiding his feelings better than the rest of them, and Destery couldn't help but glare at him when he started to walk towards her. Tara, having been told what Happy had done, quickly went and sat next to Destery on the couch, then took out her mini flashlight and used it on the blonde's eyes again.

"Fuck! Tara, no matter how many times you shine a fucking light on me, I'm still going to have a concussion!"

Tara just gave her a patient look and shook her head, then pulled a bottle of pills out of her pocket.

"Take **one** every time the headache is too much, and you'll be fine. Get some rest, too," Tara told her before getting up and going over to Jax and Abel, purposely bumping into Happy's shoulder on the way there.

A little confused at Tara's actions, Destery put the pills on a coffee table, having already decided she wasn't even going to open the bottle. After glaring at Tara, Happy came and sat down next to her, one hand touching her head so he could try and look into her eyes. Still pissed at him for the croweater from earlier, Destery jerked her head away from his hand, then ended up regretting it as it made the throbbing in it ten times worse. One hand pressing at her forehead, she blindly reached out for Chibs with her free one, then got up when he grabbed it and pulled her closer to him. Just as Happy got up to do God knows what about it, Clay interrupted them.

"Alright, quit your drama bullshit. I got important things to say." Clay waited until all eyes were on him before continuing, "The guys that grabbed Destery were all Zobelle's. And one was Weston. So we can expect retaliation for his death."

The second Weston's name was said, Destery's eyes darted over to her mother. Relief was clear on Gemma's face for all over two seconds before she wiped it away and Destery turned back to Clay.

"We're no longer on lockdown after tonight, but everyone needs to watch their backs. Report anything suspicious to one of the brothers," Clay waited a few seconds for a silence to fill the room before striding into Church with Bobby and Tig on his heels like puppies. Almost the second the double doors were shut behind them, Happy stepped forward, only to be stopped by Chibs' hand.

"No, brother. She's had to deal with enough shit today, and doesn't need ta' be thinkin' about some cheap red head in your bed."

"Too late," Destery said before pulling away from Chibs and heading over to stand near Tara, reaching out to touch her shoulder before giving a pointed look towards the door. When the doctor nodded, they started to head for it. Destery stopped just before exiting the building to glance back over her shoulder. "Oh Happy, I burned your sheets and blanket. They're out here if you want them back."

There was laughter as the door shut behind them and Destery gestured towards the parked cars, where the two women sat on a lowered tailgate. Uncomfortable silence filled the space for a minute or so before Destery finally broke it, "I'm going to apologize for being rude since I got back. You've really been nothing but nice to me and I'm being hypocritical by being angry over something I did as well. I was mad at you for ditching Jax to go become a doctor, but I ditched my family to go be with a guy."

"I get it, and I'm over it," Tara told her, bumping her shoulder against Destery's lightly.

"You really had no reason to be nice to me in there and stopping Happy for awhile."

"Stop those whores from hanging on Jax and we're even."

"Deal," Destery said with a smile and hopped off of the truck's back, then paused to catch her balance before glancing back at the building they had come from. "I think I need more sleep to deal with the bullshit that will happen tomorrow."

A truce called between the two, Destery and Tara headed back to the clubhouse, with Tara heading off with Jax. Destery found Chibs and leaned up to whisper in his ear, smirking slightly when she noticed Happy watching from a corner. As Chibs nodded and led her down to his room with a smile, they both caught the glare that Happy sent their way. Shutting the door behind him, Chibs laughed quietly and shook his head at her.

"Yer gonna get meh killed, love. Yeh can sleep in here for tonight, but I'm not staying with ya. He'll butcher meh."

After a small pout, Destery nodded and let the scottish man leave after thanking him, then changed and crawled into his bed to try and get some sleep.

The next morning provided a shocking wakeup for Destery. As she rolled over in bed to try and get more comfortable, her hand hit a denim covered leg. Eyes slowly opening, she saw Happy's angry face and her heart sped up. Sitting up quickly, ignoring the slight pain that still lingered in her head, she pulled the blankets over her chest and glared right back at the SAMCRO member.

"You are not my old lady."

"I know that," Destery said and crossed her arms, trapping the blanket against her body.

"Then don't be bitchy about me sleeping with someone else," Happy pointed a finger at her before getting up and heading for the door. He stopped in the middle of opening it to smirk over his shoulder at her. "And I've already seen everything you got, so there's no use in trying to hide."

She made a noise and threw a pillow at the door just as he closed it, then huffed and crossed her arms. After a few minutes of childish pouting, the blonde crawled out of bed and got dressed in dark jeans and a tank top, then went out to the main room and took a muffin from a container on the bar. Ignoring Happy's staring, Destery sat on one of the barstools, staring at a blonde male with a Tacoma Kutte on his back. As Juice walked by, she reached out and caught his arm, then nodded over at the blonde.

"Kozik. He's based in Tacoma. Used to be SAMCRO, though," Juice told her quietly before slipping away. Destery started to smile when recognition finally hit her and she jumped off the bar stool to run over and hug Kozik from behind.

"Koz!"

Kozik turned around in her arms and grinned down at the woman, before picking her up for a tighter hug. He spun her around once and kissed her cheek, then placed her back down.

"Dezzy, I missed you," he said and ruffled her hair, unaware that Happy was glaring at them from his spot at the bar. The two of them having been friends when she was a teenager, Destery and Kozik easily fell back into old habits and started talking, not paying attention to the people around them. As they went over what had happened to each of them over the past years, they wandered outside and to the dirt bikes.

"Oh man, you still have these things? I remember when Unser arrested you for riding down the street on one, drunk as hell and yelling 'For SAMCRO! And for a better Charming!'," Kozik laughed quietly at the memory, one arm moving around her shoulders.

"Thank god you were following me and bailed me out before mom found out. She would have kicked my ass. I actually need to finish the details on these bikes. Want to help?"

Kozik agreed and after a quick explanation about what she wanted done to the bikes, the two of them started to paint wings and skulls over the black paint with silver. The two continued to swap stories while they painted, laughing loudly at funny parts.

"At least I was never arrested for walking down the street without pants, holding a pair of high heels and calling out for Santa," Destery smirked over the bikes at Kozik, who frowned and shook his head.

"I don't remember that one. When was that?" he asked, looking confused.

"I was. . . oh, fourteen or so. Bobby went and bailed you out. You went away for a few months after that. No one ever told me why," she explained as she put down her airbrush, having caught his wince. "What happened?"

"I was a junkie back then. When the club found out, they said I had to go get clean before I was allowed to come around again."

They both lapsed into silence after the confession and finished up the bikes before getting up and leaning against the wall of the compound.

"Where have you been the past few years, Destery?" Kozik asked, causing her to sigh and lean her head back against the bricks.

"Jail. I got sentenced to five years up in New York."

"What the fuck did you do, girl?" Kozik didn't look happy about the answer he had gotten, having always been the one to try and reign her in to keep her out of trouble. He had once not talked to her for a month after she had gotten a week in juvie for vandalizim.

"I got involved with drugs," Destery confessed to Kozik, who cursed and gave her an angry look.

"Why would you do something so stupid? Didn't your mom teach you anything? No drugs! They threatened to take my patch when they found out I was using!"

"Well it's not like you ever told me, and you shouldn't be lecturing me, you were a junkie too! You just fucking admitted it!" her voice started to raise as she turned to face him, looking angry as well.

"I had shit to deal with in my life, the M.C. isn't always easy!"

"Either is living in the shit part of New York with a drug dealer. Get over yourself, Kozik, you aren't the only one who has had a hard time when they needed help escaping for awhile."

Kozik stuttered a little before the biker in him surfaced and he placed his hands on her shoulder, shaking her a little bit as he growled out, "You should have fucking known better. What did you do for a fix?"

Before Destery could even try to get out an angry answer, Kozik's hands were pulled from her and she was pulled against Happy's chest with one of his arms around her.

"Don't touch her like that." Happy's voice was a very pissed off, murderous sounding growl and both Destery and Kozik paled from just hearing it. Peeking up at Happy, Destery saw that his expression matched his tone of voice and though she was scared, she made the choice to save Kozik.

Quickly reaching up, she placed a hand on Happy's cheek, making him look down at her. The blonde smiled and ran her thumb over his cheek in what she hoped was a soothing way. "Hey, it was just a misunderstanding. It's okay now."

Happy glared for another minute or so before growling and pulling away from her, then stalking back to the clubhouse. Destery waited until Happy slammed the door behind him to turn back to Kozik, who was still looking scared.

"Kozik, I just saved your ass from Happy. I expect you to fucking lay low and don't talk to me until you apologize for assuming I whored myself out for drugs. Not everyone went as low you to get a fix."

Kozik stormed away and Destery closed her eyes to try and keep a hurt expression from her face at the potential loss of a friend she had just reconnected with. When a hand landed on her shoulder, she turned around with a carefully blank face to adress who had touched her.

"What, Juice?"

"What was that about?"

With a sigh, Destery got up and walked over to the bikes, making sure the one Kozik had worked on was finished before she started to clean up the air compressors. Seeing her struggle to carry both machines, Juice quickly took one from her and they carried them back to the garage.

"It was just a misunderstanding. No big deal," Destery told Juice, and then smiled at him to try and make his frown go away.

"If you say so. When we're done cleaning up, Gemma wants to talk to you at your house. I'll give you a ride there, if you want."

"Actually, I want you to do something else for me. Go mention that I need a ride home in front of Happy. He'll do it and it'll get him away from Kozik," Destery made shooing motions at Juice, who gave her another frown, but went to do as she asked.

Destery barely had enough time to finish cleaning up before Happy was standing next to her with her duffle bag in one hand, and a spare helmet in the other. Frowning a little at him, she took the bag and slung it over her body, then strapped on the helmet. Climbing behind him on the bike, she placed her hands in the most neutral spot she could, ignoring his pointed glare at her.

"Get over it, Happy. I'm still mad at you."

Gemma immediately noticed the added tension between her daughter and Happy, but waited until Destery followed her upstairs to ask about it.

"Kozik and I got into a fight. He got mad about something and shook me a little. Happy saw," Destery explained as she stared at a picture of her brothers playing in the backyard that was hanging on the wall. Reaching up, she ran a finger over Thomas, and then smiled over at her mother. "It was really nothing, but Happy is Happy."

Gemma frowned and shook her head before digging in the hall closet and pulling out a few hat boxes. Raising an eyebrow, Destery went over to take one from her mother, so she didn't drop them. After she followed Gemma into the bedroom, she got to see what was in the boxes and it wasn't exactly surprising to her.

"I think you'll be able to handle a .22, don't you?" Gemma asked as she handed over one of the guns and started picking clips from one of the other boxes.

"I need a gun now, Gemma? That's kind of extreme, don't you think?"

"Oh please, even Tara has a gun. Take it just in case," Gemma said and gave her one of those motherly looks that you don't dare disobey.

"I haven't fired a gun since I was sixteen! I probably couldn't aim this if my life depended on it!" Destery tried to pout over at Gemma, hoping it would work like it had when she was a little kid.

"Good thing Happy is downstairs then. He's excellent with guns."

"Fuck. . ."

SOASOASOASOASOA

I don't know about the rest of you, but I always enjoy Professor Happy. The mental image of him in glasses with a ruler is enough to make me giggle like crazy. On another note, I have a general outline for the rest of this story, except I'm not sure if I'm going to give it a happy ending. If I don't there will probably be a sequel though.


	10. Old Ladies Keep Their Men

Okay, so here is the next chapter, I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again as my Professors all assigned a crazy amount of homework this week and I have an insane amount of researching to do. I probably should have been writing all weekend instead of reading Harry Potter fanfics!

Thanks, as always, to my beta missyklauslvr, who always makes my chapters better and free of spelling mistakes.

See first chapter for standard claimers and disclaimers.

SOASOASOASOA

Learning to shoot a gun from Happy was an interesting thing. When he taught her to aim at targets, he made a point to show her where not only direct kill shots would be, but also where to shoot if you only wanted to cause pain. Luckily Happy had picked a place where all the shooting would go unnoticed, because he wouldn't let her leave until he was satisfied that she was a good enough shot to be carrying a gun around. Which took several hours and many, many boxes of bullets. The only time they spoke during the lesson was when he was telling her where to shoot next, or when she was asking him a question, so Destery was surprised when he went off the topic of guns when he was showing her how to clean out the gun.

"I don't like that you defended Kozik. And I really don't like that he touched you like that."

"Well I don't like that you slept with a croweater, but as you reminded me this morning, I am not your old lady and therefore neither of us can say shit about what the other does, or what happens to them." Destery smirked and reached up to adjust the ponytail her hair was in, catching the glare Happy sent her way.

"I've never had an old lady before," came Happy's blunt reply, causing her to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Okay?"

"I might make some mistakes," he gave her an intense look for a few seconds before looking back down at her gun that was in pieces on the table.

A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she watched him, waiting until he looked back up at her to speak. "Happy, are you asking me to be your old lady?"

"Not asking anything, but if I was to have an old lady I'd choose you." Happy looked slightly uncomfortable as he started to fit the pieces of the .22 together, avoiding her gaze.

"I'd be your old lady if you quit sleeping with Croweaters," she told him.

"I'll quit if you get my crow."

"Only if you're the one to tattoo it on me," she countered with another smile.

Happy handed over the gun and got to his feet before reaching out to grab her arm to tug her over to him. "Get your helmet on. I have my tattoo kit in my room."

Laughing quietly, Destery nodded and she went to put the gun in the saddlebag on Happy's bike before they put the helmets on and sped back to the Teller-Morrow compound.

"Careful!" Destery let out a grumpy huff at a particularly painful line of ink, then put her head back down on her crossed arms. She was currently laying across the pool table with only a bra covering her chest as Happy inked his crow on her lower back like a trap stamp. When she had first sat on the pool table and stripped her shirt off while Happy went to grab the ink and tattoo gun, Chibs had freaked out a little and shoved her tank top against her to try and cover her chest more. It was only after she had laughed and explained that he quit trying to redress her and stood moodily next to the pool table. He was still mad about her having hurt feelings because of Happy's red haired whore.

Happy just rolled his eyes at her complaining and mumbled something that was lost under the buzzing of the tattoo gun, which he used well. Destery sighed and thumped her head against her hands a few times to try and distract herself from the mild pain in her lower back, then gave up and made Juice go get her a marker. With a confused look, he handed one to her and when she told him to sit next to her, he got a chair and did so. She started to doodle along the back of his hand and down his arm, ignoring his protests. Chibs looked amused and patted Juice's tattooed head before walking away, having been on the receiving end of Destery's bored doodling before. By the time Happy was done with her ink, Juice's arms had been covered in snakes, skulls, and SOA symbols, which he had stopped complaining about when he noticed they were actually decent looking.

Happy helped her off the table and she all but ran down to a bathroom to get a look at the crow now forever flying across her lower back, laughing when she saw it was clutching a happy face in one of its feet. Going back out, she let Happy wrap it up, then leaned up to kiss him. They got several whistles from the guys around them, which made her grin and shake her head at them. As she leaned back against Happy, Juice reached out to touch her arm to get her attention.

"Hey, you ever think of tattooing? You're actually good and could probably make some wicked ink," he said, which caused Happy to reach out and smack the side of his head.

"I'm not teaching her anything else for at least a month. I need a break from all her damned questions," Happy said in a faux tired tone, but slipped his arm around Destery's waist to silently tell her he hadn't really meant it.

"Oh I don't need to learn anything for awhile. I can kick ass, fix a car, and shoot someone in the kneecap. I think I'm set for now."

Paranoid looks were obvious as the guys heard the last part of her statement, and Chibs started to laugh loudly.

"Brilliant, Happy taught her how ta hurt people. Jus' what she needed to know." Chibs shook his head and went to grab a bottle of alcohol from the bar, ignoring the pouty look on Destery's face.

"Just wait, you're first on my kneecap hitlist, Chibs."

Surprisingly the next week was quiet, with no hints about Zobelle seeking retalliation for the death of his men. Several cops and even some ATF agents came by though to ask questions when they noticed the missing members of the Aryan Brotherhood, but when they got nothing from SAMCRO or anyone connected to them, they had to back off. Destery's bug had been deemed unfixable and was sent to the dump to get it out of the way, leaving her with no way to get around besides bumming rides. Not that Happy wasn't willing to drive her somewhere, but he wasn't always around when she got a whim and wanted to go somewhere.

Now that the dirt bikes had been tuned up and repainted, Destery had called Jessica to come pick them up and when the red head arrived with her younger brother and a tailer to take the bikes, Destery introduced her to Gemma. The two hit it off and started to discuss the fundraiser together, giving Destery the option to sneak away and convince Tig to drive her to the mall in the black van. Unlike Juice, Tig was a good shopping companion and had no problem giving her his honest opinion and holding her bags while she tried on clothing.

"While that dress is hot, it makes you like kinda skanky," Tig was saying as she twirled to show off a tight blue dress that wasn't very long and had a pluging neckline.

"Croweater skanky?" Destery asked as she looked in a mirror, wincing when she saw Tig nod at her. After changing back into her normal clothes in the dressing room, they left and went to get cookies from the food court, where Destery sighed, "I don't want to look like a croweater, but I always feel over dressed at the parties."

"Trust me, doll. Happy likes you in tight jeans and tank tops. Everyone does. Especially when you bend over things," Tig retreated back into his creepy tone of voice and gave her a perverted look, which made Destery shake her head.

"I'll be sure to tell Happy you like it when I bend over."

Tig laughed and even though she was ready to go home, he managed to drag her into two more shops. Victoria's Secret, where some of the comments and suggestions he had for her caused them to almost be kicked out. The other store was a knife store and Tig had fun browsing the different shelves, and convinced her to buy a rather large knife and a holster to hold it in that would hang from her belt. He promised to teach her how to use it properly and she ended up buying him a knife as well, for putting up with her shopping. Before they got into the van to head back to Gemma's, Tig made her put the knife holster on, and strapped the end around her thigh, then slipped the knife in it.

"There you go, ready to defend SAMCRO and anyone who messes with you."

"Because the gun in my purse isn't enough?" She asked as they started back towards Charming, rock music coming from the radio.

"Can't always get to a gun, doll," Tig pointed out, and then started to sing along, badly, with the music.

After a few minutes Destery started to fidget and almost asked Tig a question several times, but ended up biting her lip and looking out the window before she could get out a sound. Finally, Tig got tired of her shying away and turned the music off and reached out to bump her arm.

"Just say what you want to say, doll."

Wincing slightly, Destery turned to face him and after chewing on her lower lip some more, finally got the courage to say something.

"I heard some girls talking about a porn studio. What's all that about?"

"Caracara?" Tig laughed and shook his head, grinning over at her every few seconds. "SAMCRO owns part of it. We get to go watch them make the movies."

Destery nodded and fell silent again for a few minutes, before the morbid curiosity was too much and she blurted out, "Will you take me there?"

"Oh, hell yes. I haven't been to Caracara in days!"

They both should have known better than to go to a porn studio. They both should have known that when they saw Happy's bike parked next to Jax's, they should have driven away. They should not have gone in the building. But they did. The smell was the first thing that hit Destery. Before she even saw the girls in various positions and the cameras catching everything, it was the smell of sex that made her stop. After taking a second to get used to it, she followed Tig further into the building, wrinkling her nose at a few of he scenes being taped. Tig had no problem getting comfortable and went to sit inbetween Jax and Happy on a couch, making them grumble a bit until they realized who he had brought. The pissed off look on Happy's face sent a brief flash of fear through Destery, which she easily hid with a smile as he walked over.

"Hey, you," she said and moved her arms around his waist when he reached out for her. His hands gripped down on her shoulders tightly and he sent her an unamused look.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uhm. . . trying to get a few tips from the pros?" Destery quipped and gestured to Lyla, who sent her a wave. Happy looked like he was going to tell her to leave, then smirked and stepped back. He took her hand and led her to the couch, pulling her down on his lap when he retook his seat. After squirming uncomfortably for a few minutes, Destery sighed and leaned back against Happy's chest. "I'm watching porn with my old man, Tig, and my brother. This is just not normal. . ."

"You think it's weird? Imagine being the older brother here," Jax grumbled as pressed himself as far away from her as possible.

Tig laughed at the two of them, obviously not uncomfortable at all with the reality of the siblings' situation. The four of them watched a bondage scene for awhile before it became a little too much for Destery and she climbed off Happy's lap. After telling them to stay and finish watching, the blonde went outside and leaned against the railing. After a minute, Lyla came out and stood next to her, a knowing look on her face. The porn star offered a pack of cigarettes, which Destery normally would have refused, but after being inside the studio, accepted. The two of them stood in comfortable silence and went through several cigarettes before the three members of SAMCRO came outside.

"You okay?" Happy asked when he saw the crushed filters near their feet.

"Oh yeah, Lyla was just telling me about how to audition for a job here," Destery said, then laughed at the look on the three men's faces. "I'm kidding. I like my job. I barely do anything and still get paid."

Happy shook his head and reached out to take her arm, then started to pull her towards his bike. Halfway there though, a high pitched voice called out his name and a fake blonde ran out and pushed Destery out of the way before clutching Happy's arm. She started to try and coax a ride home out of him, which instantly pissed Destery off. Remembering the knife at her hip, she pulled the blade from its sheath and moved forward to lightly press it against the porn star's throat. All of her sickening cues were immediately cut off and Destery reached out and grabbed the fake blonde locks and pulled her away from Happy.

"If I was you, I'd pay more attention to whose old man you're hanging on. Some of us are well armed, bitch."

Happy and Tig looked impressed, while Jax looked unamused and Ima just looked scared enough to piss herself. When the porn star nodded enough to be noticed but not cut herself on the blade, Destery let her fall to the ground and gave her a glare.

Without taking her eyes off of Ima, she called out, "Hey Lyla, which one is her car?"

"That one," Lyla pointed to a car parked nearby and smiled when Jax gave her a tired look. Destery smiled as well and went to jam the sharp end of her knife in all four of the tires of the vehicle. Tig waited until the final one was slashed before he went over and picked Destery up, and then placed her in the front seat of the van. After sliding the knife back in its sheath, she crossed her arms and glared through the window at Ima, who had gotten up off the ground and was hiding behind Jax.

Just to really scare the girl, Destery reached down to dig through her purse and pulled out her .22, then held it up where Ima could see. Since she was next to Jax, he could see as well and shook his head at his sister, who smirked and put the weapon back in her bag. Jax said something to Tig, who nodded and got behind the wheel of the van with a laugh, then started back toward Teller-Morrow. Happy and Jax trailed behind them on their bikes, and Tig still looked highly amused by her actions.

"I think Happy is torn between being mad and proud of you," he said.

"My mother would have done something similar and she's the Queen of Old Ladies. I'm just taking a leaf out of her book," Destery replied with a stubborn look on her face.

"Hey, I thought it was awesome, but I wouldn't do shit like that often if I was you doll. Happy might get irritated."

"No slut is going to try and steal my old man from me and not get a warning that will stick in her empty little head forever," Destery said with an air of finality and turned towards the window.

"Don't kill anyone doll, we don't want to lose you again."

SOASOASOASOASOA


	11. Of Fundraisers and Shootouts

Okay, yes. This is a very late update. But I had to get through Thanksgiving, which took a lot of alcohol, and several papers and a test for college. Plus I just had difficulties with this chapter anyhow! I had to rewrite parts of it four times. I hope it's good enough for you all!

Thanks to my beta, missyklauslvr, who gave me helpful insights to the junkie's mind and gave me helpful hints about some of the dialouge in this chapter. It wouldn't have been nearly this good without her!

SOASOASOASOA

The week of Thanksgiving approached and Gemma had gotten all of the members, including some from the Tacoma charter, to help with the fundraiser. The day of the event, everyone helped set up the tents and food stands, along with games for the kids that would need entertaining. Being as she was the one who came up with the ideas for the big raffle prize, Destery was in charge of the donations and the tickets that people got when they brought food for the drive or gave money. Juice and Half-Sack helped out by standing guard and lugging the heavy turkeys to a portable freezer they had rented. She would have rathered it be Happy to hang around her, but had somehow gotten roped into manning a stand where kids had to throw darts at balloons. Everyone thought it was hilarious and several people got pictures of him diving out of the path of a dart or twitching at the awful aiming.

Destery had just handed a raffle ticket to an elderly lady when the rumble of motorcycles was heard and a large group of Mayans parked near the entrance to the park they had rented for the day. Almost instantly several members of the club walked over and stood near the ticket stand, which seemed to be where the Mayans were headed. Trying not to be obvious about it, Destery pulled her gun from the purse by her feet and placed it on her lap, turning the safety off. A hand on her shoulder made her look up and see the approving face of Clay, who had seen her movements.

"Peace," Alvarez said as he came within earshot, his hands held in a non threatening manner, "We heard about your little fundraiser and came to donate to it. It's a good cause."

It was easy to see that none of the Sons fully believed this, and even though Destery caught sight of Gabriel Rayes, she made an attempt to keep the peace.

"Minimum donation is ten dollars. And you get a raffle ticket and a chance to win our grand prizes, which are dirt bikes."

Alvarez chuckled and shook his head, then fished out a roll of bills, which he dropped in front of her. "That's five thousand, _chica_. And we don't need no dirt bikes. Keep your tickets, yeah?"

Looking surprised at the large donation, Destery reached out to pick up the roll, which she had intended to put in the lock box with the other money, until Alvarez placed his hand on hers. She quickly yanked her hand back, to the amusement of the Mayans, who all started to drift away from the booth, out towards the games. Untrusting Sons started to follow them around as a precaution, while Half-Sack made a smart move and went to take over the dart game so Happy could come over.

Destery felt much better with Happy looming over her shoulder and keeping an eye on Gabriel for her. He had smirked slightly at the sight of the gun in her lap and turned the safety back on for her, then taken the money roll and placed it in the lock box so she wouldn't have to touch it. Thankfully nothing happened for the rest of the fundraiser, besides Gabriel and two other Mayans staying near the ticket booth, often checking their watches. This worried both Destery and Happy on some level, but as the Mayans weren't doing anything, they didn't want to make a scene.

As the fundraiser started to die down and booths started to get packed up, Gemma came over and waited with Destery for the two winners to pick up their new dirt bikes. When they finally did, the two women got into Gemma's car with the money, planning on taking it to a safe place for the night. They were escorted by Kozik, Juice, and Jax who all made sure to keep an eye out on the way back to the compound. As they headed into the club house, intending to put the money in the safe, they were greeted to a shocking sight. Every surface of the room had a dusting of white powder on it. The five of them moved to check out the substance, but it was Destery and Kozik who immediately knew what it was by just running a finger through it.

The second that she recognized the white powder on her finger, Destery started to bring it close to her face, almost by habit. Once she realized what she was doing however, she dropped the box of money and darted out of the building, Kozik hot on her trail. While she sat down on one of the picnick benches, breathing deeply, Kozik came over and placed his hands on her shoulders. The hands holding her in place helped calm the panic and need that had almost instantly arisen in her and helped keep the shaking that was going through her body at a minimum. Kozik made a few soothing noises at her and stepped close enough to her that she was able to lean her head against his stomach, breathing in his scent to try and forget the cocaine. So focused on not trying to jump up and run back into the building for the power that was literally making her mouth water, she barely noticed her mother and brother come outside to ask what hapened.

"It's cocaine. Someone dumped it all over the place," Kozik told them before they could even ask.

"Don't let me near it, Kozik. I don't care what you have to do just keep me out here. Hold me back," Destery gave him a pleading look, to which he nodded, then looked at Gemma and Jax.

Jax was giving her a dirty look and shook his head at her before turning to walk back into the building, muttering to himself, "Junkies. . ."

Kozik sent Jax a glare when he heard the muttered word, but a wave of anger and hurt hit Destery and she jumped up, surprising Kozik enough that he let her go for an instant. Just long enough for her to punch Jax in thr shoulder as hard as she could. "Fuck you, Jackson! You don't fucking know anything about it! Because you don't give a shit about anything if it doesn't have to do with the club or Tara! You don't know what it's like to need something more than you need air to breathe."

Kozik reached out and pulled her back into his arms, where she began to quietly cry into his shirt, then leaned in to whisper in Gemma's ear for a few seconds before she followed Jax into the building. The sound of vacuums was soon heard, and Kozik sat down next to her, his fingers moving through her blonde hair to try and keep her calm. Any anger Destery and Kozik might have still felt at each other completely vanished in that moment as they waited for the mess inside to be cleaned up. Before it was though, the rumble of bikes was heard and some more of SAMCRO pulled into the compound and parked their bikes. Happy's face showed that he was pissed when he saw his old lady on Kozik's lap with her face buried in his cut but when she looked up and he saw the tears on her cheeks, his expression went blank.

"What happened?" He asked quietly.

"Someone dumped cocaine all over the club house. Jax, Juice, and Gemma are in there cleaning it up," Kozik explained, which caused several of the guys to frown and walk in the building to see for themselves. Happy kept staring at the two of them, waiting for a better explaination, until Destery finally sighed.

"Staying clean is easier when you aren't in the same room as the drugs."

Realization was clear as Happy shook his head and moved to sit next to them, leaning in to kiss her temple.

"I've been told that."

They fell into silence until the vacuuming stopped and Gemma came out, a trash bag in her hand.

"We're done in there. You can go in," she told them, while swinging the bag a little. Both Kozik and Destery carefully avoided looking at the bag as they moved past her and into the building, looking at the now cleaned off surfaces. Definitely more relaxed now, they sat down at the bar, Happy standing next to Destery.

"Who the fuck thought that was a good idea? That much blow costs a lot of money," Jax said from his place by the pool table.

"Who knows? It was here when we walked in," Gemma sighed as she handed Juice the bag of coke, which Destery's eyes followed. "Here, I don't know what to do with this."

Juice didn't look like he knew what to do with it either, but before he could say so, Unser burst in the clubhouse, looking panicked.

"DEA got a tip that you guys had blow in here. They're on their way to bust you all. Five minutes out, max."

While the guys all started to yell, Destery caught Kozik and Happy's attention and had them lean in towards her. "They'll have dogs, who can smell the residue. You'll have to overpower their noses. Spill the strongest liqour over all the spots where the coke was, and any rubbing alcohol if you can." (*****)

The two of them gave her strange looks, but when she started to push them into action, they followed her advice and started to break bottles over all the previously covered surfaces. A few of the guys started to question them, but when Happy glared at them and shoved bottles into their hands, they started to drench the place in alcohol as well. Destery grabbed her purse and ran over to Juice, who still had the bag, then dragged him outside and over to his bike.

"Go, go, go! We gotta get that outta here!"

While he didn't look to sure that it was a good idea, Juice got on the bike and after she got on behind him, he handed the tied off bag to her. Pressing her lips together, Destery pushed it between their bodies and Juice took off out of the compound, heading toward a stretch of land where no one would be looking for cocaine. It took several minutes at a speed that was far above the legal limit, but they got somewhere that Juice deemed safe and he upended the bag into a snake hole in the ground. Destery had a hard time staying still after he did that and ended up having to run back over to Juice's bike, sitting on it and gripping the handlebars tightly. The bag was slightly more difficult to get rid of and he ended up holding a lighter to it and trying to get it as melted as possible before they headed back towards Charming.

As they drove by the compound they could see all the guys sitting outside in handcuffs while DEA agents and dogs tore apart the clubhouse. Not wanting to share in their fate, Juice kept driving by and ended up parking a few blocks away. He parked the bike and looked at her, chewing on his lower lip.

"Hey, just. . . stay here for a few minutes. I'm going to see if I can find a spot to watch to see what's happening."

Destery nodded and started to fiddle with her hair while he ran off into the darkness, quickly disappearing from sight with the keys to the bike in his pocket. It took her a few minutes to realize how close she was to the main road, and if she leaned just right on the bike, she could see that the lights in Zobelle's cigar shop were still on. Not really knowing what she was going to do when she got there, the blonde got off the bike and started to run for the shop and got there just as the lights were being turned off. Zobelle looked surprised as she burst into the shop and blinked a few times before speaking.

"I'm sorry, miss, but we're closed."

"I. . . oh. Are you the owner here?" she asked, fiddling with the strap on her bag.

"Yes I am, Miss. . .?"

The second she knew it was really Zobelle, Destery straightened up and reached into her bag, pulling out the gun hidden there. The safety was clicked off as she pointed it at him, her hands shaking slightly.

"Teller. As in Gemma Teller's daughter, you sick son of a bitch."

Zobelle instantly turned from his fake polite persona to his real one, complete with a smirk. "Ah, Miss Teller. I heard you and your mother have had some. . .terrifying moments lately."

"I'd give you some terrifying moments, but I don't have a lot of time here," Destery spit out as she took several steps closer to him.

"And just what are you going to do little girl? Kill me? I doubt it," Zobelle said with an amused look on his face.

So she proved him wrong. Two bullets went into his chest in a quick burst, which left her and him stunned for the few seconds it took him to fall to the ground. Then the panic set in. Destery hadn't meant for that to happen. Staring at the body on the ground, a strange sort of numbness came over her. The feeling stayed until Juice burst into the shop, having caught the flashes of light in the dark store just as he had gotten back to the bike.

"Oh fuck, oh FUCK! What did you do, Destery!?" He yelled and shook her, causing her to snap back to reality.

"He. . . was the one who told them to kidnap me. I snapped."

Juice freaked out for a few more seconds before Destery stopped him and gave him a serious look.

"Hit me."

"What? Why?" Juice asked, looking down at Zobelle's body.

"Make it look like self defense, Juice. Hit me. Break one of the glass cases for me." He was about to protest, but at her expression, he stopped and sighed.

"Don't tell Happy. We make this shit look real, okay?" he said and when she nodded, he snapped his fist out and punched her in the face. She felt her nose break and fell back against one of the glass cases, which he quickly shattered with the butt of his gun.

Destery cried out when she landed on the broken glass and got several cuts, but Juice ignored her in favor of turning the body so that her story would seem more believable. He then kissed the top of her head and ran out of the shop and over to his bike, streaking away just as a cop car pulled up in front of the cigar shop. Destery waited with closed eyes and a loose grip on her gun.

"Holy shit." Hale ran over and checked her pulse first, and when he was satisfied that she was alive, went to check Zobelle. As Destery opened her eyes, Hale looked back over at her with a questioning expression. "Destery, what happened here?"

"I came in to buy some cigars for Clay, and he attacked me. There was a gun on the counter. I shot him." she said and held out the gun to him, hoping he understood her through her broken nose. He looked over the gun and saw the serial numbers were filed off, then gave her a doubtful look.

"This looks like a gun Gemma would carry," he said put the gun out of reach.

"I'm sticking to that story, Hale."

"Of course you are," he said and called for an ambulance to hurry to the shop. As they waited for the paramedics to come, Destery spit out some blood and Hale sighed. "I believe that you did what you had to do. I know what he did to your mother," he said quietly and helped her to her feet so she wasn't sitting in glass.

As the ambulance stopped outside, Hale picked her up and carried her to them so they could clean her up. She zoned out for awhile and stared blankly while she got a few stiches in her arms and people crowded around to see what had happened. It wasn't until the rumble of bikes came close that she snapped out of the trance and looked over at Hale.

"Even if it's self defense, I have to arrest you. You can be bailed out in the morning," he told her, then reached over to snap his handcuffs on her wrists. Mindful of her stitches, he cuffed her hands in front of her and let her walk at her own pace to his car, where he helped her get into the back. Once he shut the door, she turned to look at the window and saw Happy's extremely pissed off expression and everyone elses' worried ones. Gemma was leaning on Jax and it seemed that she was crying, which Destery felt bad about, but couldn't do anything to make it stop from her position in the cop car.

Hale explained to them quickly what had happened and Destery almost smiled at the proud look Happy and Chibs sent her way. As Hale walked away from them and got into the car to take her back to the jail, Happy ran over and leaned in close to the glass. Just as the car started to pull away, Destery heard him say four words that stopped her heart for several beats.

"I love you, Destery."

SOASOASOASOA

***** Okay, I just made up the stuff about alcohol hiding the smell of drugs from drug dogs. I have no idea if that would work at all and I am obligated to tell you NOT to try it! I just needed something to fit in with the story.

I hope that you liked the chapter, it gave me a lot of trouble!


	12. Of Homecomings and Running

Okay! So I apologize for taking so long to get this out, but I had to rewrite it 4 times to get it where my amazing beta, missyklauslvr, and I thought it was acceptable! I'm looking forward to seeing any reactions you might want to share with me!

See first chapter for Claimers and Disclaimers!

SOASOASOASOA

"Tell me again."

"Damnit Hale! I've told you ten fucking times! I went to buy Clay cigars as a present and when I told him my name, Zobelle went crazy and pushed me. Then, threw me into the case. I saw the gun on the counter; grabbed it, then shot him. Twice."

The deputy sighed and ran a hand through his hair before looking over at the F.B.I agent who was standing in the corner. "As she said, she's said it ten times. We can let her go now, agent."

"I don't know. I'm wondering why a young girl went into a cigar shop at closing time to buy something for a man who married her mother after her father died in a suspicious motorcycle accident," the agent said with a smirk on her face.

Destery looked confused at the motorcycle accident reference, but quickly replaced the look with a smile. "Christmas is coming soon, agent. I have a lot of people to buy presents for. Have to start early."

The agent gave her an annoyed look before storming out of the small room, leaving Hale and Destery alone. The officer just gave her a disapproving look before sighing and gesturing towards the door.

"Just leave, Destery. And don't do anything like this again. They'd do anything to arrest you and try to get you to turn on the club. And before you go on about not ratting, remember what prison is like."

The blonde just smiled again and got up from the chair, pausing to touch Hale's shoulder briefly before she slipped out of the room and headed for the front part of the police department building. She wasn't surprised to see Happy and Chibs sitting outside in the parking lot, leaning up against their bikes. Destery smiled at the two of them before running over and slipping her arms around Happy's waist, being careful not to pull on the stitches in them.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly as he hugged her back gently.

"Hey, there's nothin' ta be sorry about, darlin'. Ya killed Zobelle. We been tryin' ta do tha' fer ages," Chibs told her as he climbed on his bike.

"Don't do it again," was all Happy said as he pulled away from her and climbed on his bike as well, waiting for her to get on before starting it and heading back to the clubhouse where everyone was waiting.

There was a loud cheer as the three of them pulled into the compound and parked, and Destery barely had time to get off of Happy's bike and walk two steps before Gemma hugged her tightly.

"That was an incredibly stupid thing to do, and don't think I believe your bullshit story for one minute, missy," Gemma said quietly and gave her daughter a stern look before pulling her into another hug. "But thank you."

Destery lightly hugged her mother back before pulling away and looking around, catching sight of Juice. She quickly made her way over to him and gave him a hug to hide the fact she was talking to him.

"Hey, no worries okay? Nothing bad is going to happen. It was a self defense thing, so don't be giving me those guilty looks of yours and giving them away."

"I hurt you, though," he whispered in her ear, and she pulled back to give him a serious look.

"It'll heal and I swear if you don't get over this shit, we're all gonna be in trouble. Forget it happened, Juice." She waited until he nodded and gave her a small smile to turn away from him.

As Destery walked back over to Happy, Jax moved close to her and made movements to give her a hug. Still feeling hurt by his junkie comments the night before, she ducked under his arm and roughly bumped her shoulder into him as she moved past him. She didn't get more than two steps when Jax grabbed her arm and turned her back around, giving her a glare.

"The hell is your problem, Destery?" He asked with a growl.

"Why the fuck would you care, Jackson? I'm just your junkie sister, remember?"

Jax winced and glanced over at Gemma, who gave him a "It's your goddamn problem, not mine" look.

"Well it's not like you weren't. You admitted it yourself," he said while giving his sister another glare.

"As in past tense, you asshole!" Destery yelled and punched Jax in the shoulder, moving him back a step. A couple of the guys started to snicker quietly and grinned, hands moving up to their mouth to try and hide it from Jax. "I don't see you giving Kozik shit about having done drugs, or Juice! I know you sure as shit don't give mom shit for smoking pot!"

Jax looked surprised and pissed that she hit his shoulder and just as he reached out to grab his arms, Happy moved forward and scooped her up, taking her away from him. He gave Jax a warning glare before setting Destery down. She slipped her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his chest.

"So I noticed that none of you were in jail with me. What happened?" she asked.

"DEA didn't find anything. Their anonymous tip turned out to be completely bogus," he said, to which she smiled.

"So no one knows who gave the tip?"

"Three Mayans drove by this morning. Didn't look happy to see we weren't in jail," Kozik piped up from where he stood. "Good call on the alcohol. Where'd you learn that?"

"Carlos," she said before tilting her head up to look at Happy, a small smirk turning up the corners of her mouth."Hap, I'm really tired and think you should take me to your bedroom for a few hours."

He smirked back and scooped her into his arms, carrying her into the clubhouse and then to his room, while all the people attending the party cheered. Happy had her lock the door before he dropped her on the bed, lightly pinning her down with his body as their lips pressed together. Hands roamed for a few minutes until air was desperately needed and the two of them had to part. Happy's forehead rested against Destery's as he looked down at her, one of his hands moving to brush through her hair gently.

"I love you," she sighed quietly as her eyes slipped closed. She didn't notice the brief flash of vulnerability that appeared on Happy's face.

He very slowly sat up, bringing her with him, and started to tug off her shirt. Once the article of clothing was off and tossed to the floor, Happy began to slowly brush his lips over the newly exposed skin. Her bra quickly was taken away and tossed to the ground as well before Happy pushed her down on the bed and started to pull at her jeans while letting his lips trail down her stomach. Destery's fingers lightly ran over his head as he stripped her jeans and panties off at the same time, but when it looked like his lips were going to move lower than her stomach, she panicked a little and pulled him back up. Seeing his confused look, she smiled and shook her head, reaching down between them to pull at his belt buckle until he caught on.

Once he knew what she wanted, Happy was all too happy to oblige and made quick work of his belt and jeans, but cursed loudly when his pants got caught on his boots. His fumbling caused Destery to laugh quietly and she slipped off of the bed to untie them for him, and then finished tugging off his jeans and boxers for him. Seeing his erection spring free made a blush rise to her cheeks before she reached out and started to slowly stroke it. After a small moment of hesitation, Destery leaned in and swiped her tongue over the head, jumping slightly when Happy groaned above her.

Encouraged by his reaction she began to lightly suck and lick along the length, hesitating again when he tried to push her mouth further down than she was currently going. Glancing up at Happy, she saw that he was looking at her intensely and for some reason, this emboldened her. She started to try and mimic some of the moves she had seen at Caracara and ones that Croweaters had used on the guys in the main room many times, apparently doing an acceptable enough job to get a groan out of her old man.

Before too long Happy pulled her off his dick and up onto the bed again, barely giving her time to adjust before he moved on top of her and pushed into her body. It was her turn to groan then and her fingers clutched at the white shirt he hadn't bothered to take off when he started to thrust himself inside her. There was no gentleness with Happy when it came to sex. He was all rough and fast, taking her hard until she moaned out his name while her hips jerked and her nails bit into his skin through the material of his shirt. The only sounds he made were harsh pants against her neck until he gave a particularly hard thrust and stopped moving, spilling his seed in her with another groan.

After a minute he pulled out of Destery and moved to lay next to her, one hand playing with her hair when she laid her head on his chest. Sighing with contentment, Destery started to trail her fingers along his chest, tracing along the many tattoos until she started to quietly giggle. Frowning, Happy tangled his fingers in her hair and forced her to turn her head up a him so he could see her.

"What's so funny?"

"Absolutely nothing. I just remembered that you love me," she said with a bright smile and leaned up to kiss him.

Happy grimaced at the memory and shook his head, then all but pushed her off of his chest. He then slipped off of the bed and started to yank his pants back on, followed by his boots. Confused at his sudden attitude change, she reached out and touched his shoulder, a worried look clearly showing on her face.

"Hap?"

"I don't. . . I thought you were going away for murder...I thought it would help you. . ."

"Excuse me?" she asked, still obviously confused.

"I don't love. . . anyone. I just said that because I thought they were going to take you away and you needed something to keep you strong," he muttered as he got off the bed and looked down at her.

A cold feeling washed over Destery as the reality of what he was saying sunk in and she wrapped the blankets around her, covering up her body. Quickly getting off of the bed, she hurried to the bathroom and shut the door, sinking down to the floor. There were several moments of silence before she heard Happy leave the dorm room, slamming the door behind him. Once she knew he was no longer in hearing range, the tears started to fall, and choked sobs escaped her, despite attempts to muffle them.

SOASOASOASOA

While Happy and Destery had been having fun in the bedroom, everyone else started to drink and fall under the power of crow eater or old lady pussy. So no one noticed a pissed off Happy slipping through the crowd and outside to his bike, which he took off on. Only one person noticed that half an hour after Happy left, Destery tried to sneak out of the clubhouse as well, redressed in clothes she had kept in one of Happy's drawers.

" 'Ey girl, where ya off to?" Chibs asked as he threw an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

Destery made a face and tried to pull back, placing a false smile on her face. "Happy and I are going back to my place for more fun. I'm tired of hearing the croweaters' fake orgasms through the walls. So try and keep Gemma and Clay here for awhile, yeah?"

Chibs smirked and agreed before letting her go, then watched as she darted out of the clubhouse, assuming she had told him the truth. And she had told some truth. Destery was heading back to Gemma's, but Happy would not be coming with her. Stealing the black van that always had keys hidden in the visor, Destery sped back home and started to go through the house with a duffle bag and suitcase in hand. All her new clothes went into the bags, along with her knife and a few of the bundles of cash Gemma kept hidden around the house in case of emergencies. There were no logical thoughts going through her head while she packed up all her things, only pain and the need to escape from the source of it. In the past she had used drugs to find peace, but determined to stay clean, she decided to take a different route this time. Hoping her mother wouldn't mind too much about the borrowed money, Destery did the one thing she knew she was good at and had been since she was sixteen.

She disappeared.

It was a day before someone realized something was wrong and called Happy, who had gone to see his mother in Bakersville. Hearing that his old lady was missing, he sped back home and started to help look for her, refusing to say why he had gone to see his mother when Destery had said they were together. It was another day before Gemma noticed the missing money and the club realized she wasn't kidnapped, but left. And one more day after that for them to be told that the van had been left at the airport with the keys in the visor.

No one knew where she had flown off to, but Juice started to search on the computer, always looking for her name to pop up. When he found out the she had flown back to New York, he hurried and told everyone, and joined Happy and Chibs when they went there to search for her. They checked the places she had mentioned in passing, but when they found no trace of her after two weeks, they had to head back to Charming. Juice went back to searching for her name on the computer, but couldn't find any traces of her. Destery was completely gone.

SOASOASOASOA

Three months after Destery left, a letter came in the mail at the garage, addressed to Happy. There was no return address.

_Happy,_

_It didn't really sink in how childish running away again was until two weeks after I had left Charming. But I just couldn't go back and face everyone, knowing that once again, I acted like a sixteen year old. I'm not coming back this time and I promise not to contact any of you again, but I wanted to send you a picture. Tell Chibs and my mother that I'm sorry I left, but I'm obviously not my father's daughter and I'm no good at MC life. Find a new old lady that can handle everything that is you and doesn't need to be reassured all the time. I'll tell our kid all about you and I hope maybe one day you'll forgive me and our son or daughter will be able to go to you and meet their father._

_I'm sorry._

_-Destery_

Tucked inside the envelope was a black and white photo that had what Happy thought looked like a sea monkey in it, which he held carefully with an unreadable expression on his face. After a few minutes of stunned silence, he walked out and showed Gemma, Chibs, and Jax the picture and letter. When they were done reading it and Gemma had started to cry again, Happy carefully tucked the picture and letter into his kutte pocket. He later put the letter in his nightstand and Gemma framed the sonogram picture for him and it sat next to his bed, where he could look at it every time he was in his dorm room.

SOASOASOASOASOA

Yep! That is the end, people! This is officially is the last chapter! But fear not! I have a sequel being beta'd right now and will get that up as soon as possible! I'll update this story with an author's note to let you all know when it's up!


	13. Chapter 13

Okay guys, I apologize for the long wait, but the sequel to They Say You Can't Go Home Again is up! It's called Home Is Where The Heart Is and you can find it on my profile!


End file.
